


Three Letters

by xXdefendorrrXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance but not really, F/M, Keith's mom is badass, Lance has a girlfriend, M/M, Military Shiro, PINING KEITH, Shallura but not elaborated on, Shiro's mom ships Klance, Twelve Days Til Christmas, klance is endgame, klancemas, oblivious lance, wingman pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdefendorrrXx/pseuds/xXdefendorrrXx
Summary: “Tell me what you want for Christmas,” Lance whispered, his breath warm against the sensitive skin of Keith’s lips.Keith knees were weakening and his eyes fluttered shut. Lance was so close. Too close for someone who’s taken. Too close for someone who was supposed to be your friend. But Keith didn’t care. He couldn’t will himself to care anymore. The only thing that mattered was Lance.Keith swallowed his throat dry as he spoke the three letters he’s held inside for so long.“You.”





	1. Days 12-7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sister).



> Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!
> 
> So, this is my first story here and I am really excited to finally be posting it. I've had this story done for a while now, and was unable to get it up before Christmas. I wrote this story for my sister, it was her Christmas present, and now I'm going to share it with anyone who happens to stumble upon it. It's kind of short, but I only had a month to write so I think I did pretty good. I am a new writer so this story, in my opinion, could improve, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Also quick warning my grammar sucks so there may be a few mistakes here and there. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note, but without further ado here is Three Letters. Enjoy!

**12 days till Christmas**

 

Keith wrapped his coat more tightly around his body, trying to preserve the little warmth he could.

_“Guys, I want to introduce you to someone.”_

The bitter cold nipped at the exposed skin of his face causing him to shrink down into his scarf.

_“This is my girlfriend.”_

Keith pushed open the door of the small quaint coffee shop allowing the warmth and smell of coffee to envelop him. Keith made his way up to the counter and ordered his usual drink. He grabbed his drink from the pick up area and went to sit down at a table near the window watching as the small flakes of snow fell from the sky. Keith shed his coat the layers now making him sweat.

Keith heard the sound of the bell above the door jingle as another person entered the place. Keith rested his elbow on the table and placed his head in his hand, lost in thought as he ran his finger around the rim on his coffee.

_"Her name is Allura.”_

Another cup of coffee was set down on the table across from him. Keith glanced up at the them for a second before averting his eyes back out the window. They sat down across from him and shred their own coat.

“Why did you call me here?”

Keith looked back at them a small smirk on his lips. “Hello to you too.”

“I’m serious, you’ve been really down in the dumps lately and I want to know why.”

Keith’s smirk fell. “Well, you’re in luck.” Keith sat back in his seat. “That’s exactly why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“Patience yields focus, Pidgey,” Keith told her. She tilted her head in annoyance.

“Don’t use Shiro’s advice on me.”

Keith had up his hand. “I’m just saying, maybe it would benefit you to listen to him every once in—”

“Keith,” she said sternly. Keith automatically stopped speaking upon hearing the warning in her tone. “I’m being serious. It may not seem like it, but I’m really worried about you.” Keith turned his face away. Pidge leaned forward in her seat. “Tell me what’s bugging you.”

Keith sighed and slumped down in his seat. “I want too, but it’s difficult.”

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Keith nodded dejectedly. Pidge reached across the table and placed a hand on Keith’s. “So why is it hard?”

“Because it just is,” he admitted lamely.

“Come on, Keith, it’s Christmas and I hate seeing you like this.” Pidge rubbed her thumb on the back of Keith hand soothingly. “Is it about Shiro?”

He shook his head. “No, no, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” she pressed. “I can’t help if you don’t tell—”

“I’m in love with Lance.”

Pidge went deathly silent, her thumb freezing it’s soothing motion. Keith ripped his hand away from her and pressed his palms over his eyes.

“I’m a terrible person, I know that,” he muttered.

“I’ve tried so hard to push these feelings away, but I just can’t.” Keith took a shaky breath. “I don’t know what to do anymore,” he whispered utterly defeated.

“Keith—”

“I don’t want to hurt him, Pidge. He seems so happy,” Keith murmured. “I can’t take that away from him, I just can’t.”

“Keith, listen to me. You are not a terrible person.” Keith looked at her through his fingers. Pidge was looking at him, her eyes sympathetic. “How long?” she questioned.

Keith dropped his hand and looked down at his lap. “A couple months maybe?”

“Why are you just now mentioning it?” Her tone wasn’t angry or upset, she was calm and collected about the whole ordeal.

Keith signed. “I’ve been feeling like this for a long time, but I didn’t realize what it was until—” he cut himself off not wanted to continue.

Pidge stared at him sighing lightly. “Until Allura,” she said no question on her tone.

Keith nodded slowly. “I hate it, Pidge. I see them together and I can’t find it in myself to do anything. Not when he’s happy with her.” Keith shook a shaky breath. “I can do a lot of things, Pidge,” Keith looked up at her his gaze sorrowful. “But I can’t take that away from him.”

Pidge’s shoulders fell and she shifted over to the seat next to him, beginning to rub his shoulder calmingly. Keith ran a hand through his hair which was still damp with melted snow.  
Keith felt a small buzz in his pocket. He reached down and pulled his phone out to see a new message. Keith pressed his lips in a firm line when he read the name.

“Who is it?” Pidge asked.

Keith swallowed. “It’s him.”

_Lance-e-lot: What do you want for Christmas?_

Keith typed three letters. Those three little letters held so much meaning. Those three letters held so much raw emotion inside of them.

_“You."_

He never hit send.

 

* * *

 

**11 days till Christmas**

 

Keith stood leaning up against a large pillar in center of the busy airport. He enjoyed people-watching others at the airport, you never know what to expect. And with Christmas right around the corner the airport was packed full of people. Earlier Keith had seen a girl with bright pink hair and a dress that looked like it was made out of police caution tape. She seemed like she’d be funny during the holiday.

Keith was watching as a man with a blue beard argued with a woman with green hair when a sharp elbow landed to his side. Keith cringed and turned to glare at the person. “What the hell was that for?”

“You’re zoning out.”

“I’m people watching, Matthew,” Keith snapped.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Why people watch when I’m here?”

Keith scowled. “Because I don’t enjoy your company.”

Matt placed a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt,” he whispered. “How can you be so heartless when Christmas is right around the corner?”

Keith sighed. He knew wasn’t the best person to be hanging around, especially now. “Sorry, I’m kind of stressed out right now.”

“Why?” Matt asked. He threw his arms out gesturing to the entire airport. “It’s Christmas!” he exclaimed. Keith nodded.

“I know, I’ll be okay.” Matt tilted his head head him. “Can we just wait quietly?” He asked.

Matt stared at him for a moment longer, before turned away. Keith had a lot on his mind since yesterday. Pidge was very supportive and it made Keith feel better now having told someone else about it. Keith was still upset about everything, but there was nothing he could be about it.  
Matt gasped beside him. “Shiro!” he exclaimed. Keith looked toward the area that Matt was looking and smiled. No matter what was going on in his life seeing Shiro would always make him smile.  
Keith looked up at the second floor to see Shiro coming down the escalator. The small tuft of white hair and the large scar were very prominent in the crowd. His U.S. military cap making him stand out like a beacon.

Keith began pushing his way through crowd, trying to get to him. “Shiro!” Keith yelled. Shiro heard Keith’s voice and looked out over the crowd searching for him. Shiro reached the floor just as Keith broke through the crowd. Shiro’s face broke out into a grin.

“Keith!”

Keith ran and threw his arms around Shiro hugging him tightly. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s smaller frame holding him close to his body. Keith sighed in content, it’s been months since Keith last saw Shiro.

They finally pulled away, Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair. “Did you get even shorter while I was gone?”  
Keith swatted his hand away. “Can you not do that?” Keith pat his hair down in annoyance. “You’ve been on the ground for five minutes and you’re already pissing me off.”

Shiro shrugged. “It’s what I do,” he said. Shiro looked out over the crowd. “Did you come alone?”

Keith shook his head. “No, I brought Matt with me.”

Shiro’s eyes brightened. “Really? Where is he?”

Keith shrugged. “Not sure, I kind of just ran off.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “We should find him before he finds a way to break something.” Keith nodded and began leading Shiro to where Matt last was. Luckily, he hadn’t moved from his spot. Once he caught sight of Shiro Matt ran up at tackled him in a hug.

“It’s great to see you again, Shiro,” Matt whispered.

Shiro smiled. “I missed you,” he said. They parted and Shiro clasped both Matt and Keith’s shoulders. “I missed everyone.”

Matt responded, “Then let’s get going!” he exclaimed. “We have a long drive ahead of us!” Shiro smiled as Matt began leading them through the crowd. Keith and Shiro walked side by side through the sea of people.

Shiro leaned over to Keith and whispered, “Is everything okay?”

Keith’s shoulder slumped. Keith should’ve known he couldn’t hide anything from Shiro. He knew Keith too well. “Can we talk about this later?” he asked gesturing to Matt ahead of them. Shiro nodded and they once again fell into comfortable silence. Matt lead the small group to Keith’s car, Matt volunteered to sit in the back saying he wanted to catch up on the sleep Keith stole from him.

“No one said you had to come,” Keith said as he placed the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Well, why did Shiro have to come in on the eleven P.M. plane anyway?” Matt complained. “Plus a two hour drive?”

“Sorry,” Shiro said. “It’s the only plane they could get me on. We’re lucky I was even able to come back.”

Matt sighed. “I know, sorry Shiro.”

Shiro turned back and smiled. “It’s okay, you’re tired. I know how you get when you’re tired.”

Keith glanced at Matt in the rearview mirror. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do that.” The car fell silent and as the minutes dragged on Keith could faintly hear the sound of Matt’s snoring.

The sky was dark and the highway was pretty much empty spare a few cars. “Do want to talk about it now?” Shiro suddenly asked.

Keith glanced over at Shiro. “I guess we can.”

Shiro said, “We may not have anymore time alone.”

Keith sighed. “I know, it’s just…” Keith bit his lip. “It’s difficult for me to talk about.”

“Take your time, Keith.”

Keith stared at the road ahead of him as he strained his ears to hear Matt’s snores. Keith needed to make sure he was asleep. “It’s about Lance.”

Shiro nodded in understanding. “It’s about your crush on him,” he said no question in his tone.

“I don’t think it’s a crush anymore, Shiro,” Keith admitted. “It’s more than that now.” He swallowed.

“I think I’m in love with him.”

Shiro was quiet for a moment. “If you feel this way then I think you should tell him. If you feel so strongly about him you shouldn’t keep those feelings locked up.”

“I wish I could tell him, Shiro,” Keith replied. “I wish I did because then maybe things would be different.”

“What are you talking about?”

Keith didn’t talk for a minute. “I’m pretty sure Lance wanted to tell you himself so after this conversation you have to act like I never told you anything.” Shiro was clearly confused so Keith continued, “Lance has a girlfriend.”

Saying it out loud hurt more than Keith would admit. It was like a slap to the face; Lance was taken.

Shiro was deathly quiet for what felt like hours, but was actually just a minute. “I’m so sorry, Keith.”

Keith scowled. “Don’t apologize, it makes me feel pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic, Keith.”

Keith’s grip tightened on the wheel. “I feel pathetic.”

“Because you love someone?” Shiro asked.

“No, it’s not that.” Keith glanced over at him. “Because I could’ve told him a long time ago, but I was scared.”

“Keith, I think you should still tell him.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “What?” he exclaimed. “Shiro, you’re joking, right?”

“No, I’m not. Don’t you think he has a right to know?”

“No,” Keith shook his head. “No, I don’t think that.”

“Keith—”

“Did you not hear me? He has a girlfriend,” Keith emphasized. “I tell him how I really feel and it could destroy their relationship. It could destroy our friendship. I’m not taking that risk.” Keith paused. “Even if he can’t be mine I want him to be happy. And he is, Shiro. She makes him happy,” Keith told him. “I can’t take that from him, I just can’t do that.”

“My advice still stands,” Shiro said. “I’ve only been back for a little while and I can tell you aren’t yourself. You're basically torturing yourself by not telling him.”

Keith sighed. He thought of Lance than. His beautiful blue eyes. His charming smile. The sound of his laughter echoed in his mind. Keith shook his head sadly.

“I’m willing to suffer if it means he can be happy.”

 

* * *

 

**10 days till Christmas**

 

“Shiro wake up!”

Shiro groaned and murmured, “Just five more minutes.”

Keith rolled his eyes from his place in the doorway. “You have a lot of people who want to see you, you know.”

“But why so early in the morning?” he moaned.

Keith gave Shiro’s lifeless body at pointed look. “It’s two in the afternoon.” Shiro’s only response was to groan again. Keith huffed at him, he acted like a six year old at times. How was this man part of the military? “Get up,” Keith said. When Shiro made no effort to move Keith turned and left the room. It was fairly easy to find what he was looking for. Sitting in the window sill of the large kitchen window was Bear. Keith’s fat brown cat that was adored by everyone. Keith went and picked her up making his way back to Shiro’s room.  
Keith walked to the bed and threw the cat on top of him. The cat landed square on Shiro’s chest knocking the breath out of him. Shiro groaned as his eyes shot open.

Shiro moaned. “I hate you.” He looked down at Bear and smiled. “But I could never hate you Bear Bear.”

Keith grabbed the cat from him dropping her down to floor. “Get up, everyone is coming in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes!” Shiro exclaimed trying to stand up quickly, but his legs got tangled in the sheets causing him to tumble onto the ground.

Keith laughed at Shiro and said, “You better start getting ready.” Faintly, Keith could hear Shiro swearing which only caused more laughter to bubble from him as he walked away. Keith made his way back to the kitchen making sure he everything Hunk told him to have.  
About ten minutes later he heard the door open and the sound of voice. Keith turned to yell over to Shiro who was still getting ready, “Shiro, hurry your ass up!”

Keith went to see everyone, but when he got to the door he only saw Pidge, Hunk, and Matt.  
“Where’s Lance?” Keith asked.

Hunk answered. “He’s coming with Allura.” Keith felt his mood drop. “But they’ll be here soon.” Hunk held up a container that appeared to be filled with cookie dough. “Let’s set up.”

Keith’s smiled and everyone headed back into the kitchen. Keith had already laid out all the Christmas cookie cutters he had, some cookie trays along with two containers of flour, and rolling pins.

“Is Shiro still sleeping?” Matt asked.

Pidge gasped. “Can I go wake him up?” she exclaimed.

Keith rolled his eyes at her. “He’s awake.” Pidge pouted at this information. “He’s just getting ready. He woke up pretty late.”

Hunk gave Keith a pointed look. “How ‘late’ is ‘late’?”

Keith looked at the clock on his microwave. “About ten minutes ago.”

“Why don’t I hear any Christmas music?”

Everyone turned toward the voice and saw Lance walking in with Allura at his side. Keith swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Lance was as beautiful as ever. His golden tanned skin was a tell tale sign of his Hispanic heritage. His eyes blue were bright as he looked about the room before him. And he was smiling that radiant smile that caused butterflies to form in Keith’s stomach and his hair was tousled from the freezing wind.

Keith shifted his gaze over to Allura. She was beautiful, Keith had to admit that whether or not he was gay. She had bright blonde hair that almost looked white and dark tanned skin. Her eyes were also blue like Lance’s (in Keith’s opinion, Lance’s were prettier). She had solid curves and she was actually fairly tall, taller the Keith. She was also really smart, kind, funny, and overall she was cool.  
Not to mention she had a faint British accent. How could Keith compete with that?

“Nice of you guys to finally show up,” Pidge said as she hooked her phone up the a Bose speaker. Lance was right they hadn’t had any Christmas music on.

Lance walked farther into the kitchen Allura trailing behind him, clearly not familiar with the place. “You can blame this one for that,” he said pointing toward Allura.

Allura elbow him making Lance cringe. “I apologize for being late.”

Hunk waved a dismissing hand. “Don’t worry about it Allura.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “At least she apologized,” she said giving Lance a pointed look.

Lance leaned on the counter. “Where’s Shiro?”

“I’m right here.”

Pidge looked up from her phone and gasped. “Shiro!” Pidge placed her phone down on the counter and ran to Shiro tackling him in a tight hug. Lance was close behind her joining in on the hug. And even though Matt saw him last night he didn’t pass up the chance to hug Shiro again. Lastly was Hunk whose arms were long enough to wrapped around everyone.  
Keith smiled at all his friends. Seeing everyone together brightened his mood. As they all conversed Keith found his eyes shifting to Allura who was watching the scene with careful eyes. But as he glanced between his friends and her he couldn’t help but feel like she was staring at Shiro.

“How have thing been?” Hunk asked.

“Are you kicking ass out there?” Pidge asked.

Shiro smiled at Hunk. “Things have fine,” he answered ignoring Pidge’s question.

Lance broke away from the group and walked back to Allura. “Shiro, I want you to meet someone.” Shiro automatically looked over to Allura. “This is Allura. She’s my girlfriend.”

Shiro quickly glanced over at Keith before going up to he and extending a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Allura.”

Allura smiled kindly. “Likewise,” she replied.

Pidge scowled. “You two sound like stuck up rich people.”

Hunk smacked the back of her head. “That’s not every nice.”

“Can we just get to cutting cookies!” Lance exclaimed. Hunk was happy to finally be doing what they come here for. He split up the dough into seven equal sections for everyone and instructed them on how to prepare their work space. And because fate is a cruel bitch Keith ended standing right next to Lance. He had fun though, everyone was laughing telling stories and just overall having fun. In all honesty Allura was a fun person. If they had meet under different circumstances he probably would have liked her.

Keith watched Pidge and Matt bicker over whether or not water is wet with a smile on his face when Lance suddenly leaned over and whispered to him. “Is everything okay?”

Keith turned to look at Lance, his blue gaze concerned. Keith nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” This wasn’t good. Lance was overprotective of everyone he cared about and Keith fell into that category. If Lance was able to see something wrong then he surely wasn't going to leave it alone.

Lance didn’t look convinced as if to prove Keith’s thoughts. “You just seem a little off lately,” Lance said.

Keith plastered on a smile. “I’m okay, don’t worry about me.” Keith was the opposite of okay. Shiro was right when he had said Keith was torturing himself. Watching Lance be with Allura was like a stab to his chest. It made his stomach twist and his mouth go dry.

Lance still wasn't convinced. “You didn’t answer my text the other day,” he suddenly said.

Keith knew what he was talking about, but he chose to play dumb. “What text?”

“I texted you asking what you wanted for Christmas and you didn’t answer.”

_You_

Those three letter popped into his head again, unwanted and unspoken. There were just three little letters that would expose everything Keith’s been trying so hard to hide.

Keith shrugged. “There’s not really anything I want this year.”

Lance gave him a pointed look. “There’s gotta be something you want,” Lance pressed harder.

_You_

Keith shoved those letter away. He pretended to think about it. “Not really.”

Lance opened his mouth to reply but Pidge’s sharp voice catch the two’s attention. “Shiro, give me the holly cookie cutter,” Pidge demanded. Keith was glad Lance wasn’t focusing on him anymore.

Shiro didn’t even look up as he said, “Patience yields focus, young Pidgey.”

She groaned. “But I need it now, it’s the only one that will fit in this spot,” she complained indicating the small area of dough left.

“You can have it when I’m done,” Shiro told her. Keith smiled at the two of them bickering. Out of the corner of his eye Keith saw Lance reach over a take a small bit of his cookie dough. Keith gave him a small glare to which Lance just shrugged innocently.

“Lance, hand me that angel,” Matt said. Lance picked to the angel cookie cutter and handed it across the counter to Matt.

“So, Allura,” Shiro began, “I’ve been meaning to ask you this.”

Allura raised her brow. “What it it?”

“Did you grow up here? Or did you move?” he asked her.

Allura smiled kindly. “Well, I use to live in Maine before I moved here to go to Altea University.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Really?” Keith watched as Lance stole another piece of his cookie dough. “You moved here all the way from Maine?

She nodded. “I hadn’t wanted to make such a huge move, but I was offered a large scholarship to Altea and I decided to come check it out.” She smiled lost in a fond memory. “I instantly fell in love with this place. It as such a homey feel and the lake is so beautiful.” She chuckled. “Not to mention the amazing food places.”

Shiro laughed. “I got to say this place has got to have some of most delicious food I’ve ever had. Granted, I don’t eat the most luxurious food in the world.”

Allura tilted her head in question as Pidge reached over and grabbed the holly cutter out of annoyance. “You’re part of U.S. military correct?”

Shiro nodded. “Indeed I am.”

“What force?”

“Air force,” Shiro explained. Keith saw Lance reaching for some his dough again and this time Keith swatted his hand away.

“Can you stop eating my cookie dough?” Keith snapped.

“But I don’t want to eat my own because than I’ll have less,” Lance complained.

Keith gestured to Allura. “Eat some of your girlfriend’s dough,” he suggested.

Lance laughed. “Are you kidding me? She’s probably break my wrist.”

Allura was staring down at her dough as she rolled it out again. “It’s true,” she whispered.

Keith shook his head. “Yeah, well, stop eating mine.”

Lance rolled his eyes smirking lightly. “Whatever.” Keith went back to cutting out his cookies as Shiro and Allura resumed their conversation.

“Hey, Pidge, did you take the holly cookie cutter?” Shiro asked suddenly realizing. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“You were taking too damn long,” she replied. Matt turned and high fived her which caused a smiled to creep into Keith’s face. Hunk reached forward and grabbed the full cookie tray from the middle of the counter.

“Keith, do you have another cookie tray?” he asked.

Keith turned and said, “Yeah, there should be couple more in that cabinet.” He pointed to a bottom cabinet which Hunk then opened. Keith turned back just in time to see Lance grabbing another piece of his cookie dough. Without thinking Keith grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in Lance’s face.

Lance stumbled back in surprise as the room went silent except for the Christmas music playing. Ironically it was playing White Christmas. Lance shook his head sending the white powder everywhere. Lance looked up at Keith for a split second before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at Keith. Keith spluttered and clenched his fists.

“You’re going to regret this, McClain,” he snapped venomously.

Shiro groaned. “Oh, great,” he muttered as he grabbed Allura’s wrist leading them both out of the kitchen.

Keith grabbed the entire container of flour. Lance’s eyes widened as he quickly turned and tried to run away. Keith could hear Matt’s laughter as Keith dumped the entire container of flour over Lance’s head. Lance spluttered the flour finding its way into his mouth. Lance reached for the other container and turned throwing it in Keith’s face. Keith growled and charged Lance.  
Lance yelped and turned beginning to ran away from Keith. After running around the island a few times Keith was able to corner Lance against the counter. A sinister smile creeping onto his lips.

“Nowhere to run now,” Keith threatened.

Lance smirked which caught guard Keith off guard. “That’s technically true,” he admitted. Lance reached back and at that moment Keith realized Lance was standing in front of the sink. Lance turned the sink on and grabbed the hose spraying water right at Keith.

Keith yelped and stumbled back. Lance’s laughter echoed around the room. He had to wrap an arm around his stomach he was laughing so hard. Keith clenched his teeth. Now he was covered in flour and soaking wet. Keith angrily stepped forward and grabbed a large bowl filled with water that had been in the sink. Keith poured the entire thing over Lance drenching him and for good measure Keith slammed the bowl on top of his head. Lance stumbled back in surprise and ended up slipping on the wet floor causing him to fall to the ground.

Lance spluttered and lifted the bowl from his eyes just enough so he could see Keith. Keith didn’t know what came over him, but the sight of Lance laying on the ground covered in flour, soaking wet, and a bowl over his head just made Keith burst out laughing. He doubled over bringing a hand to his mouth as he continued to laugh hysterically.

Keith didn’t see Lance’s eyes widen or his mouth part slightly at the sound.

“Look at what a mess you guys made,” Keith heard Shiro mutter. Keith turned to see Shiro shaking his head at the mess. There was flour pretty much everywhere and there was a huge puddle of water near the sink which Lance was currently lying in.

Shiro placed his hands on his hips. “You both going to go clean up, then you’re going to come back and clean this mess,” Shiro instructed sternly.

Lance scowled. “You’re not my dad,” Lance muttered.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not either of your dad’s, but I’m a trained soldier and could kick both of your asses with my hands tied behind my back.” Lance swallowed and looked away. Shiro smirked smugly. “That’s what I thought,” he said. “Lance, you can borrow some of my clothes, since you don’t have any, but I suggest you both get moving, _now_ ,” Shiro snapped turning and heading to probably get Lance’s some spare clothes.

Keith reached down and offered Lance a hand. Lance eyed it wearily for a sec before taking it in his hold. Lance’s hand was soft and warm in his, but Keith couldn’t think about right now. Keith helped Lance to his feet holding onto his hand for a second longer than he had to.

“Thanks,” Lance said smiling lightly.

Keith smiled back as he reached up and plucked the bowl off of Lance’s head. “You’re welcome,” Keith replied putting the bowl down and heading off to shower like Shiro had told them.

Lance lingered in the kitchen a while longer, Keith’s laugh echoing softly in his head.

 

* * *

 

**9 days till Christmas**

 

Lance gasped and leaned forward in his seat. “Turn this song up!”

The six of them were all piled into the car heading to the closest mall around here, which happened to be an hour away. Allura wasn’t with them today having to finish some work for school before she gets really busy. Which meant the it was just the six of them like it use to be. Matt was in the driver seat Shiro got shotgun. Pidge and Hunk were in the very back of the car leaving Keith and Lance in the middle.

And, again, because fate is a cruel bitch All I Want for Christmas is You began playing through the radio.

 _Fuck you, fate_ , Keith thought to himself.

Shiro honored Lance’s request and reached forward turning up the volume.

 _“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,”_ Lance sung along with the song. Keith forced himself to not to look at Lance because, fuck, he could sing. In combination with his gorgeous face? Keith was going to lose his mind.

_“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know.”_

Keith was really starting to hate those three letters.

It wasn’t long until everyone, beside Keith, was singing and dancing happily.

_“And I’m just keep one waiting underneath the mistletoe!”_

Keith had never hated this song as much as he did in the moment. Why did fate hate him so much? Everyone was singing very loudly, even Shiro. It brought a smile to Keith face, but at the same time Keith was internally freaking out.

_“Cause I just want you here tonight!”_

He risked looking over at Lance. Lance was smiling as he sung the words along with the radio. He was slightly off key, everyone was, but it still sounded amazing to Keith’s ears.  
Lance caught Keith staring at him and winked at him. Lance fucking winked at him. Keith did his best to scowled and look away like that simple wink didn't make his heart race.

 _“...Laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing.”_ Lance reached over and poked at Keith. He turned glared at Lance.

“Come on Keith,” Lance pressed. “Stop being a Grinch.”

“I’m good, thanks,” Keith replies dryly pushing him away.

Lance rolled his eyes and continued singing, _“Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you!”_

Keith clenched his fist tightly, will this song just end?

After what felt like an eternity later the song finally ended. The next song was Winter Wonderland which is was good, it was safe.

“Why you so grumpy?” Lance asked poking at Keith again.

Keith swatted Lance’s hand away. “Maybe I’m still angry about the whole flour ordeal,” Keith challenged. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“You started that!” he exclaimed.

“No, I didn’t!” Keith argued back.

Lance placed a hand over his heart like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Uh, yes you did. You struck first!”

“You provoked me!” Keith crossed his arms defensively. “I claim self-defense.”

“I did no such thing!” Lance defended.

Pidge cut into the argument. “I call bullshit,” she said. “You totally did.”

Lance turned toward her his jaw dropping. “What?” he exclaimed.

“You were stealing my cookie dough,” Keith said. “And I told you to stop twice.”

“I did not!” Lance said.

“Actually,” Hunk said before Keith could fight back. “You did.”

Lance gaped him. “You’re taking his side?”

Pidge said, “We’re taking the side that is base on facts.” Lance pressed his hand to his heart in hurt. Keith smirked triumphantly.

“Let’s stop bickering, that’s all in the past,” Shiro said speaking the first time since the argument started.

Lance’s eyes brightened. “So you believe me?”

Shiro snorted. “Of course not, you totally started it.”

Everyone began laughing at Lance who sat pouting like a child. They reached the mall about twenty minutes later and took about ten minutes to find a parking spot. The group all jumped out of the car and made their way into the crowded mall.

The huge mall was covered floor to ceiling in festive Christmas decorations. There was garland hanging from the ceiling. Lights were hanging from the ceiling mimicking frozen icicles. Potted plants were draped with tingles and color lights. And in the center of the mall was a huge Christmas tree and at the base sat a man dressed as Santa, and a long line of children excited to tell him what they wanted for Christmas this year was waiting close by.

“Where should we go first?” Pidge asked bouncing with excitement.

“Let’s go to the cool logic puzzle game place!” Lance suggested bouncing with excitement just like Pidge.

Keith raised a brow. “You mean Marbles?” he questioned.

Lance nodded frantically and Pidge gasped. “Yes!” Pidge said approving of the suggestion. Lance and Pidge then turned beginning to make their way through the crowd.

Hunk sighed. “Guess we have no choice now,” he said smiling at his friends childish behavior and quickly following after the two.

“Well,” Matt said. “We could ditch them.”

Shiro slapped Matt’s shoulder. “We’re not doing that,” he said already beginning to follow his energetic friends. “Plus,” Shiro turned and smirked. “I know you love that store as much as them.”

Matt smiled and began jogging to catch up to them. “Of course I do!” Keith rolled his eyes at Matt as he pulled ahead of them.

“Can you believe they’re adults?” Keith asked Shiro.

Shiro shook his head a smile on his lips. “Not really, they act like children.” Shiro eyes were fond as he said, “It’s what I love about them.”

Keith couldn’t help the smile that found its way onto his face. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Me too.”

“Some more than others,” Shiro mumbled. Keith elbowed Shiro which didn’t do much to the towering soldier.

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled his cheeks slightly red which if anyone asked he would’ve say it was the lingering cold.

“I still think you should tell him,” Shiro told Keith quietly.

Keith’s shoulders slumped. “Can we not do this now?”

“When do you want to do it, Keith?” Shiro asked. “It would make things easier—”

“What would it make easier, Shiro?” Keith asked. Shiro was quiet. Keith continued, “It would just make things complicated and confusing for everyone.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Shiro admitted. “Things would be more complicated, but I saw how you were acting yesterday.” Keith tensed. “You were trying to act casual, I could tell, though. Something was off, very off.”

Keith signed. “I thought was getting better at faking it.”

“To everyone else maybe, but I can see through that.” The two finally made it to Marbles, Keith could already hear his friends laughter. Shiro stepped in front of Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I can see how much you’re hurting.”

Keith looking down at the ground. “I already told you, Shiro, I’m okay with getting hurt—”

“Shiro! Keith! What are you guys doing?”

The two of them turned and saw Pidge waving from inside, beside her Lance and Matt were playing a game. Keith tried not to focus at how Lance’s tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated.

Keith plastered on a smile on his face as he pulled away from Shiro and made his way into the store. “Anything look like fun?” Keith asked Pidge.

Pidge nodded and grabbed Keith’s wrist dragging him over to a weird circular game. The base of the game was blue, a large yellow ring with small raised rectangles in the middle a smaller red button sat in the center of yellow circle, and connected to the whole thing were white buttons with every letter of the alphabet printed in blue text.

“I like this one,” she said.

Keith raised his brow at it. “How do you play?”

“It’s simple,” Pidge began. “We pick up a card from this deck.” She pulled a card from the deck of cards. “And it as two categories on it, you choose one, let’s do movies, and then you pressed the button.” Pidge pressed the red button and a loud ticking sounded from the device. “Than you say the name a movie, Frozen, and you press the letter that the movie starts with and then hit the button again.” There was a buzz and then the ticking started again. “You’re turn.”

Keith pondered. “Incredibles,” he said pushing the “I”.

“Now press the button,” Pidge told him. Keith slammed the red button and the same buzz was heard followed by the ticking. “Divergent.” Pidge continued.

“Amazing Spider Man.”

“Mad Man.”

“Thor.”

“Fault in our Stars.”

Keith snickered. “You cried when you watched that.”

Pidge glared. “It was sad, so shut up.”

Keith was about to continue when suddenly there was a loud buzz, it caused Keith to jump. Pidge smirked.

“Ha! You lost!” she exclaimed. Keith scowled at how excited she was.

“Wow, Keith you suck.” Keith turned to see Lance come up next to Pidge. Keith narrowed his eyes.

“Like you could be better,” Keith said.

Lance smirked his brow rising. “You are challenging me?”

Keith crossed his arms. “You bet your ass I am.”

“Keith, there are children,” Keith suddenly heard Shiro say behind him. When did he get there?

Keith and Lance didn’t acknowledge Shiro or his parenting. Pidge backed away from the game as Lance stepped closer.

“I accept your challenge, Mullet.”

“Oh shit,” Matt said coming over to watch the show down. Shiro smacked Matt up side the head. Lance pulled a card out of the deck his smirk growing.

Lance held the card out to Keith. Keith took the card and looked at it his stomach twisting at the categories. Musicals and Love Songs.

“I say we do love songs,” Lance said plucking the card out of Keith’s hand.

_Oh, Fate, thou art a cruel bitch._

Keith didn’t really have a choice. His knew a crapton more love songs than he did musicals. Keith nodded. “Love songs it is,” he said.

Lance gestured to the device. “Be my guest,” he said teasingly.

Keith glared at him before pressing the button and saying, “Shape of you.”

“One Last Time.”

“Nobody Love.”

“Unconditionally.”

“Paparazzi.”

“Love Me Like You Do.”

“Me and My Broken Heart.”

“That’s not a love song,” Lance accused.

“Yes, it is. It’s about a breakup.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Really Don’t Care.”

“DJ Got Us Falling in Love,” Keith said quickly.

“Issues.”

This when on for a long time, it got to the point where there were no more letters left.

“What now?” Keith asked panicky it was his turn and they were no letters left.

Pidge pointed to the yellow rectangles. “Push those and keep going,” she instructed quickly. Keith did as she said and pushed the yellow rectangles which caused all the letters to pop back up.

“Dear Future Husband,” Keith said quickly pushing the button before his timer rang.

“Whatcha Say.”

“Heartless.”

“One More Night.”

They continued to shout out names of love songs and slam the red button. They had been going for so long a small crowd had gathered about them. Pidge had pulled her phone out and began recording them saying something about posting it on her Snapchat story.

It was Lance’s turned, the only letter left was “A” and he was having trouble thinking of something. “Uh,” Lance muttered racking his brain for a song. Keith smirked, thinking that Lance was finally running out of steam. Then he gasped and slammed the “A” down looking directly at Keith as he shouted, “All I want for Christmas is You!”

Keith’s eyes widened at the song Lance finally chose to pick. Keith opened his mouth, but he couldn’t think of anything. He mind suddenly blank.

A loud buzz sounded through the game followed by Lance’s excited shout.

Keith spluttered, “That’s not a love song!”

“Uh, yes it is,” Lance replied.

“That’s a Christmas song,” Keith said.

Lance smirked. “But it doubles as a love song.” Lance patted Keith on the shoulder. “Face it, Keefy,” Lance said teasingly. “You lost.”

Keith scowled at Lance as he shrugged his hand off his shoulder. “Whatever.” After ten more minutes everyone decided to leave and check out some other places. They ended up at a small holiday boutique store. The place was small so everyone went to look at different things. Keith had been looking at some ugly Christmas sweaters, they weren’t marketed as ugly even though Keith found them ugly, when Pidge ran up to him holding a antler headband.

Keith looked at it. “No.”

Pidge pouted. “Come on,” she begged.

Keith gave her a pointed look. “No.”

“Please?” she pressed. “Will you at least put it on?”

Keith sighed and grabbed the headband from her, placing it on his head. “There are you happy now?”

“Hey, Pidge, do you think—”

Both Pidge and Keith turned to see Lance coming around the corner. When Lance saw Keith he froze. Keith crossed his arms. “Can you not?” Keith asked.

If Keith had been paying more attention he would of seen Lance swallow nervously.

“Uh, yeah,” Lance stuttered. “I’ll leave now,” he said before turning and walking away.

Pidge looked between Keith and where Lance had been a smile on her lips. “I’m buying those for you.”

Keith pulled the antlers off. “I’m not wearing them,” Keith said plainly.

Pidge grabbed the headband. “Yes, you are. Did not just see that?” she whispered.

“All I saw is Lance trying not to make fun of me,” Keith said.

“Are you blind?” she asked. “He totally thought you looked cute.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I think you’re blind,” Keith told her. “He has a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, girlfriend,” she empathized. “It’s not like their married. You still have a chance, Keith.”

“I’m not going to try and break them up if that’s what you’re suggesting,” Keith said sternly.

“That’s not it,” she said. “I’m saying that you shouldn’t lose all hope.” She smiled. “I have a theory that your feelings aren’t as one-sided as you think.” Keith’s eyes widened at her statement. Pidge grabbed his wrist and began dragging him over to the cashier. “Now I’m buy this and you’re going to wear it.”

Keith ended up giving in and wearing the stupid antler headband even though he didn’t want to. The next store they went to was another game store, but unlike Marbles most of the games weren’t playable. As Keith looked through the store side by side with Shiro something caught his eyes.

Keith smiled as he pulled the diabolo off the shelf. “I remember having one of these when I was a kid.”

Shiro stopped and grabbed his own diabolo off the shelf. “I remember having one too,” Shiro chuckled. “I was terrible at it.”

“I was great,” Keith boasted.

Shiro smirked. “Oh really?”

Keith nodded “I knew all the tricks.”

Shiro grabbed the sticks and handed them to Keith. “Show me,” he said.

Keith’s eyes widened. “I can’t, not right now.”

“Why not? You scared you’ll mess up?” Shiro teased. Keith narrowed his eyes and grabbed the sticks from him.

Keith placed the diabolo on string connecting the stick and set then diabolo on the ground. Shiro took a small step back and Keith prepared himself. Keith rolled the diabolo on the ground to get the momentum going then he pulled it off the ground and began flicking his right wrist. Keith wrapped the string around the core and then he took his right wrist and began quickly whipping it left and right helping the diabolo accelerate faster.

Matt came around the corner and raised a brow upon seeing Keith. “What is he doing?” he asked Shiro.

“He’s showing me some diabolo tricks,” Shiro said which did nothing to help Matt understand.

After determining he had enough speed Keith held his right hand up pulling the string taut causing the diabolo to move up the string.

Matt stared in awe, but Shiro wasn’t as impressed. “Come on, even I could do that one,” Shiro said.

Keith glared at him, but still smiled. Keith brought his hand down and whipped in left and right again to gain more speed. Keith unwrapped the sting from the core and then pulled outward with the sticks. The string went taut and the diabolo was launched into the air. Keith caught it flawlessly and began flicking his right wrist to keep up the momentum.

Shiro was still unimpressed. Keith lowered the diabolo so it was close to the ground, but not touching. Keith raised his leg over the string and threw the diabolo over his leg three times before stepping back.

Keith threw up the diabolo and caught it by wrapping his right stick around the top side. Then Keith put his right stick around the back side on the left stick. He inserted the left stick through the triangle the string making a x shape. He pushed the strings on sticks until they were at the top of the sticks, then he wrapped the right stick around the diabolo and pulled very tightly. The diabolo spun all the way around the string before he pulled both sticks apart.

Keith raised his brow at Shiro as he flicked his right wrist. “How about that?”

Shiro nodded. “That was pretty good, I’m impressed.”

“What is that?”

Keith turned to see Lance and Hunk standing behind him. Keith began carelessly throwing the diabolo up and down. “It’s a chinese yo-yo.”

Hunk gaped at him. “Wow, that’s so cool!” he exclaimed. Keith smiled as he shifted both sticks into one hand and then grabbed the diabolo to stop it’s spinning.

Keith turned to Shiro. “I think I’m going to buy this, I remember having a lot of fun back in the day.”

Lance snorted. “You talk like you’re some sixty year old man.” Keith glared at Lance, but Shiro smiled.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Shiro said.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. After spending a fair amount of time together everyone went their own way to buy Christmas presents. Once everyone came back to the randevenue point with bags clenched in their hands they all headed out to the car. Everyone piled their bags into the trunk of the car and hopped into their respective seats, all exhausted from an entire day of shopping.

Keith was checking his phone to see if Pidge actually put that video on her Snapchat when Lance suddenly laid his head down on Keith’s leg. Keith’s eyes widened as he looked down at him.

Lance smiled innocently. “You don’t mind right, Keefy?”

Keith looked out the window to avoid looking at Lance. “Whatever, just don’t drool on me.” Lance chuckled lightly. It didn’t take long for Lance to fall asleep. Keith looked down at him. _He is so beautiful_ , Keith thought. Without thinking Keith gently reached down and began playing with a strand of Lance’s hair. Keith couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips.

Shiro turned and saw what Keith was doing. Shiro gave him a look, a look that said, _You’re making this worse for yourself._

Keith knew that, but he also knew that he would probably never have this chance again. So he looked up at a Shiro and pleaded with his eyes.

_Please, just let me have this._

Shiro turned without a word.

 

* * *

 

**8 days till Christmas**

 

“Come on, Keith!”

Keith glared at Lance who was waving at him frantically, Allura was next to him. Everyone had decided to skating on the lake today which was cool and all, but Keith wasn’t the best skater. Plus, all the other people that were here was not making things easier.

Shiro suddenly skating up to him, his stop perfect. He offered his arm to Keith. “You want some help?” he teased. Keith glared at him, but he took Shiro’s arm anyway.

“Not everyone played hockey, you know,” Keith snapped. Shiro smirked and began pulling him off to Lance and Allura.

“You look like a baby giraffe on roller skates,” Lance said upon approaching. Shiro and Lance both laughed, Keith just scowled his gaze going to Allura. She wasn’t laughing, she wasn’t even looking at Keith. She was staring at Shiro. Keith couldn’t help, but narrow his eyes. Why was she always staring at Shiro? Keith didn’t like it.

“Are you guys laughing at Keith’s skating?” Pidge said coming up behind them.

“Of course,” Shiro said at the same time Lance said, “Naturally.”

Keith scowled deepened. “You’re all assholes.”

“Don’t be upset, Keith,” Hunk said. “Everyone has to start somewhere.”

Keith nodded. “Thank you, Hunk,” he said. “Hunk’s not an asshole like you people,” Keith snapped at Shiro, Lance, and Pidge.

“Come on, it’s not even that hard,” Lance replied.

Keith snapped, “If it’s not hard than teach me.”

Lance’s eyes widened a fraction, and Keith realized what he had said. Lance shook away his surprise and smirked. “Fine, I’ll teach you.”

Shiro pulled his arm away from Keith. “That’s my cue to leave,” he said. Shiro skated up to Allura and said, “Want to skate with me? I want to get to know you more.”

Allura’s blinked in confusion. “Of course,” she said. “I’d like to know more about you as well.” Shiro and Allura skated off already beginning to have a small conversation.

Pidge grabbed Hunk’s wrist. “We’ll be going as well,” she said skating away with Hunk. Once she was out of Lance’s line sight she turned and gave Keith a thumbs up.

“Okay,” Lance said. “Have you ever rollerbladed?” he asked.

“Yes,” Keith relied.

“Well, you’re pretty much doing the same thing,” Lance skated up to Keith. “First fix your form.” Lance stopped right in front of Keith. “Legs shoulder width apart and knees slightly bent,” he instructed. Keith did as Lance told him to do almost slipping in the process. “Now, you just push off with one foot.”

“What does that mean?” Keith asked.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Act like you’re rollerblading,” he said. Keith did as instructed and tried to act like he was one rollerblades. The ice was of course slippery causing Keith to fall forward. Lance moved forward causing Keith to fall into his chest, and stopping Keith’s faceplant. “Right idea,” Lance said helping Keith to regain his balance. “But you’re leaning too forward.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and said, “Try again. Only don’t lean forward as much,” he instructed. Keith did his best to ignore the fact Lance was holding his hands and again tried to move forward. He didn’t fall this time, but it definitely wasn’t graceful. Lance nodded. “See? You’re starting to get it,” he praised. “Keep going.” Keith followed Lance’s directions and continued skating forward while Lance skated backwards helping him keep balance. After a while Keith was actually starting to get the hang of it.

“Is Allura coming with us to visit Shiro’s parents?” Keith asked suddenly remembering.

Lance shook his head. “No, her Uncle Coran is coming over, so she’s going to stay here,” Lance answered. “It’s sucks, but it’s okay. She wasn’t even supposed to stay in town for Christmas,” Lance admitted. “She was suppose to go back to Maine, but I really wanted her to meet Shiro, so she convinced her parent to let her stay.”

Keith nodded. “That's was lucky,” he said.

“Yeah it was,” Lance replied looking down a their hands. “Okay, I’m going to let go now,” he said. Keith’s eyes widened, but before he could protest Lance had already let go. Keith was able to stay on his feet thankfully, but he was wobbly. Lance continued to skate in front of Keith just in case he fell forward again.

“Wow, when did Keith learn how to skate?” Matt asked skating up next to them.

Keith stumbled, surprised by the sudden outburst. Lance reached out and stabled him.

“Where have you been?” Lance asked.

“I was with Shiro and Allura, but they were boring me. Then I saw you guys so here I am,” Matt said.

“They were boring you?” Lance asked. “What were they talking about?”

“They were talking about school,” Matt said in disgust.

“Shiro probably wanted to know how she’s older than us, but still in school,” Keith thought out loud.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, probably.” Lance looked around. “Where are they anyway?”

Keith too looked around for the two. Keith spotted them skating casually, deep in a conversation. Keith narrowed his eyes was them, Shiro was smiling as he spoke about something and Allura was staring intently a smile on her lips also. Keith help but feel like that look Allura was giving Shiro was familiar. Her eyes were bright, thoughtful, and that smile on her lips was small, almost sheepish. Keith’s eyes widened when he recognized her expression.

That’s how Keith looked at Lance.

 

* * *

**7 days til Christmas**

 

Once again the six of them were all piled in the car, taking a three hour trip down to Shiro’s parent’s place. The car was quiet considering everyone was probably sleeping, except Keith who seemed like the only awake enough to actually drive. The radio was on faintly playing traditional Christmas music.

Keith glanced over at Shiro in the passenger seat next to him. Shiro’s eyes were shut and his mouth parted slightly. Keith couldn’t help be let his mind wander to how Allura looked at Shiro. Shiro’s has described the way Keith looked at Lance many times before. His eyes glowed a light that only seemed to show when he was looking at Lance. He looked at Lance like he was the only thing that has ever mattered.

And Keith could help, but see that in the way Allura looked at Shiro.

Keith didn’t know what to do with this information. He couldn’t tell Lance, that would complicate things, especially if he was wrong. Maybe he should tell Shiro, he always knew what to do.

After a tedious three hour drive in which Keith sat in complete silence, except the faint Christmas music, they finally started to reach the downtown suburbs. Keith slapped Shiro awake.

Shiro shot awake. “What the hell?”

“Call your parents and tell them were half an hour away,” Keith instructed. Shiro sighed and pulled out his phone dialing his mother’s number.

When she picked up the phone Shiro started speaking in Japanese. Keith had no idea what he was saying, but he was smiling so Keith assumed everything was okay. Around half an hour later they finally pulled into Shiro’s parents place. Keith unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched before turned back to look at all his sleeping friends.

“How should we wake them up?” Keith asked Shiro. Shiro looked at Lance and Matt who both sleeping leaning against the car door. A devilish smirk formed on his lips.

“Unlock the doors,” Shiro said opening his own door. Keith smirked when he understood. Keith unlocked the car doors and hopped out himself. Keith looked at Shiro through the windows. Shiro held up three fingers and began counting down. The two of them threw open the doors causing both Lance and Matt to wake in a panic.

“Lord Jesus!” Matt exclaimed loud enough to wake Hunk and Pidge in the back.

Lance yelped and wasn’t awake enough to fully comprehend what was going on causing him to fall back, only to be caught by Keith. Keith smirked down at him.

“Good morning,” he said teasingly. Lance stared up at Keith for a moment before sitting up.

Pidge yawned. “We’re here already?”

Keith narrowed his eyes at her. “Yeah, We’re ‘already’ here. I had to drive for three hours, mind you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, let me out,” she demanded. Lance and Matt climbed out of the car heading to the trunk to grabbed their bags. Shiro grabbed his bag and made his way to the front door. He rang the doorbell and three seconds later it was thrown open by a small Japanese women.

“Takashi!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around Shiro. Shiro dropped his bag and held onto her tightly muttering in Japanese. Keith smiled at the two of the them.

“Do you ever wish you had something like that?”

Keith looked over at Lance who was staring at him, question in his eyes. Keith looked at the ground. “I try not to think about that, it just makes me angry.”

Lance looked at him sympathetically. “Keith—”

Keith grabbed Lance’s bag from the trunk and threw it at him. “Not now, Lance.”

Lance’s shoulders slumped as Keith walked away without another word on the subject. Keith walked up to the front door as Shiro and his mother broke away.

Mrs. Shirogane looked at Keith and smiled. “Keith, it’s wonderful to see you.” She looked out at everyone still at the car. “It’s wonderful to see all you again. Please, come in, come in.” Shiro and Keith followed Mrs. Shirogane inside.

“Where’s Dad?” Shiro asked.

“He went out shopping to get supplies for tonight’s dinner,” she replied. She turned to look at Keith. “Did your hair get longer?”

Keith was thrown off guard by her question. “Well, I haven’t cut it in awhile, so probably.” She nodded, but said nothing else on the subject. Keith looked at Shiro in question. Shiro just shrugged. Mrs. Shirogane lead them into a medium sized bedroom.

“You can all stay in here tonight, or if two of you want to sleep out on the couches in the living room.”

“Thank you, Mom,” Shiro said. Shiro went back down to the front door to help everyone to the room they’d be staying the night in. Once everyone had placed their things into the room Mrs. Shirogane suggested that they have a Christmas movie marathon. So all of them piled into the living room and began watching Frosty the Snowman which was apparently was Shiro’s favorite when he was younger.

When Mr. Shirogane came back he and Shiro had a nice little reunion before Shrio ushered his parents away saying something none of them could understand.

“What are they saying?” Lance asked leaning over the armrest of the couch to get closer to Keith.

Keith shrugged. “Hell if I know,” he said.

“I thought you spoke Japanese,” Lance said confused.

Keith gave him a pointed look. “I speak Korean.”

Lance raised a brow. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “No,” his said the disappointment clear in his tone. A few minutes later there was a loud scream that startled everyone in the room.

“What was that?” Hunk asked clearly worried.

“That sounds like Mrs. Shirogane,” Keith said.

“Is someone being murdered?” Pidge asked.

There was another voice, Shiro’s this time, “Everything’s fine!” he shouted to calm them.

Matt shrugged. “That answers that question.”

After awhile Shiro came back in the room a smile on his lips. He came and sat back down next to Keith. “What was that all about?” Keith asked.

Shiro waved and disconcerting hand. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. Mrs. Shirogane came back in muttering in Japanese and large smile on her face. They all continued to watch movies, until eventually Mrs. Shirogane got up to start dinner.

At around five o’clock Mrs. Shirogane called everyone into the dining room for dinner. The eight of them piled into the dining room. Keith sat with Shiro on his left and Lance on his left. After thanking Mrs. Shirogane for the food they dug in.

Keith loved Mrs. Shirogane’s cooking. Something about eating authentic Japanese food made him feel at home, even if he was Korean and not Japanese. It’s not like his mom was cooking him authentic Korean food anway.

“So,” Mr. Shirogane said from his spot at the head of the table. “What’s been going on in everyone’s lives?”

Matt spoke up first, “I was just offered an awesome job as a computer scientist at a really nice place up state.”

Shiro’s eyes widened at this. “What? You never told me this,” Shiro accused.

Pidge looked at Shiro from the other side of the table. “Sorry, it was earlier this month, we forgot to mention it.”

Shiro pouted. “Everyone always forget to tell me things,” he complained.

“Can you blames us?” Lance asked. “No offense, but you’re kind of hard to reach.”

Mrs. Shirogane piped up excitedly, “Not any more—”

Shiro glared at his mom saying something in Japanese. She brought a hand to her mouth and replied apologetically, but still smiling. Lance glanced at Keith who just shrugged in response. Mrs. Shirogane looked in between Keith and Lance questionably. She turned and said something to Shiro.

Shiro’s eyes widened. “What?” he exclaimed.

Keith turned to him. “What are you guys talking about?” he asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

Shiro plastered on a smile. “Nothing.”

“I asked if you two had started dating yet,” Mrs. Shirogane said indicating Keith and Lance.

Both Keith and Lance’s eyes widened. “What?” they exclaimed simultaneously.

Pidge leaned forward. “What do you mean ‘yet’?”

Mrs. Shirogane smiled. “I always thought those two were perfect for each other,” she said.

Keith brought a hand to his blushing face. “Oh God,” he mumbled. Lance’s mouth was partishly opened in shock.

Hunk sensing the two’s speechlessness turned to Mrs. Shirogane. “Lance actually has a girlfriend.”

Her eyes widened. “He’s straight?” Mrs. Shirogane asked disbelief.

Mr. Shirogane spoke up, “Dear, is it really appropriate to ask that?”

“Lance is bisexual,” Matt said.

Mrs. Shirogane’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Shiro explained, “It means he likes both genders, Mother.”

“Oh,” she said, “Like Bilingual?”

Shiro nodded. “Yes, like that.”

She looked at Keith. “So, what is he?”

“Again, Dear, I think you’re being disrespectful,” Mr. Shirogane said.

“Keith is gay,” Shiro said.

“That means he likes boys, right?” she asked.

Keith shrunk back in his seat. “Lord kill me now,” he muttered.

Mrs. Shirogane looked between them again. “So, what’s the problem? They’re compatible.”

Pidge bursted out laughing while Shiro sighed. “Mother, please stop with this. Lance has a girlfriend.”

“So? It’s not like they’re married,” she reasoned.

“That’s what I said!” Pidge exclaimed. She leaned over Hunk and held her hand up. “Give me five, Mrs. Shirogane.” Mrs. Shirogane leaned forward and slapped Pidge’s hand energetically.

“Can we talk about a more appropriate subject?” Mr. Shirogane asked. He turned to Matt. “So about that new job you were offered—”

“What’s so inappropriate about this?” Mrs. Shirogane asked. “Ships are a perfectly appropriate dinner conversation.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. “What?” they all exclaimed.

Mrs. Shirogane looked at all of them in confusion. “What? I thought young people like you would know about shipping people?”

“Where did you even learn that?” Shiro asked in disbelief.

She scowled at him. “I go on the internet Takashi.”

Pidge leaned toward Mrs. Shirogane. “What would their ship name be?”

Keith and Lance turned to her. “Pidge!” they exclaimed.

“I was thinking Laith,” Mrs. Shirogane said excitedly.

“I like Klance better,” Pidge admitted.

“But that’s just a K in front of Lance,” Mrs. Shirogane said.

Pidge reasoned, “Yeah, but Klance sounds better.”

Keith stood up from the table. “Please, excuse me,” he said before leaving the room quickly. The room plunged into silence as Keith left without another word.

Shiro turned to his mom and began speaking to her in Japanese. Lance was able pull himself out of his trance and he too stood up excusing himself before going after Keith. Lance found Keith sitting outside on the front porch without a jacket on. Lance grabbed both his jacket and Keith’s before going out.

Keith didn’t turned when he heard the door opened. Lance went up and daped his jacket over him before sitting down next to him. They sat in silence for the longest time before Keith couldn’t stand it anymore.

“What do you want?” he snapped bringing his knees to his chest.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Lance said truthfully. “You left without saying anything.”

“I’m fine,” Keith said.

“You’re not, I can tell,” Lance said. “Talk to me Keith, that just happened to me too you know.”

He sighed. “Right, I know. Sorry,” Keith said frantically.

“Don’t be,” Lance said. They fell into a comfortable silence for awhile. Lance sat reflecting on what had just happened and for some reason he began laughing. Keith looked over at Lance in confusion.

“What so funny?” he asked.

Lance gestured to everything around them. “I don’t know, just looking back on it that was kind of funny. How does she even know what shipping is?”

Keith cracked a smile. “I have no idea,” he said.

They were quiet again before Lance said, “Our ship name would definitely be Klance.”

“What?” Keith said. “That’s not fair.”

“What do you mean it’s not fair?” Lance asked. “What’s wrong with it?”

Keith looked at him like he was crazy. “It’s just a K in front of Lance, why do I get the short an of the stick?”

“Because Klance sounds better than _Laith_ ,” Lance said. “ _Laith_ ,” he said in disgust. “Sounds like a disease or something.”

“No, it doesn’t!” Keith argued.

“Yes, it does!”

Keith paused for a second, pondering. “Are we really arguing about what our ship name would be?” he asked.

Lance thought about it for a second. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

They both stared at each for a minute before they began laughing. Keith doubled over clenching his stomach while Lance threw his head back in laughter. Neither knew why it was so funny, but to them it was. Lance actually had to wiped away so tear the pooled in his eyes.

For just a moment everything was perfect.


	2. Days 6 - Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are days 6 through Christmas Day!! I'm excited to be posting this chapter, some of the days in this one are kind of short and I still think they could improve, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

**6 days till Christmas**

 

_It was nighttime. Keith was standing on the docks looking out over the lake, which was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. The lights from the town were nonexistence leaving it dark, but not at the same time._

_Keith loved coming to the docks at night. It was the place he would go when he was having a bad day. Whether is was a bad grade on a test or just a terrible day in general, Keith would come here._

_“Keith.”_

_He turned around at the sound of the voice and saw Lance standing behind him. He was wearing his winter jacket and a scarf, but no hat meaning soft snowflakes were getting caught in his hair and the wind was gently blowing it. The tips of his ears and cheeks were tinted pink from the cool winter air. His royal blue eyes focus solely on Keith._

_“Lance,” Keith replied. Lance came closer until their chest were inches apart. The air was so cold you could see their breath, but they were so close you couldn’t tell who’s breath was whose._

_“I had a feeling I’d find you here,” Lance whispered._

_Keith looked up at Lance. “Why were you looking for me?”_

_Lance pulled his hands out of his pockets and cupped Keith’s face, his hands were surprisingly warm despite the frigid winter chill. Keith’s body tensed as Lance’s pulled them closer together. The side of Keith’s nose was brushing up against Lance’s and their lips were barely skimming as Lance’s said, “I needed something.”_

_Keith swallowed nervously. “What is it?”_

_Lance replied with those three letters that Keith knew so well._

_“You.”_

 

 

“Keith.”

Keith shot awake, his skin hot. He ran a hand through his hair. It was just a dream, he told himself. He looked around to remind himself where he was. He was at Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane's house with Shiro and everyone else. He was sleeping in the living room because no one else wanted to.

“Keith.”

He quickly turned to the voice and saw Lance kneeling by where Keith head would be if he had still been lying down. Lance had also decided to sleep in the living room, claiming he was to cramped in the room with everyone else.

Keith looked at Lance in surprise. “What time it it?” he whispered.

Lance didn’t even need to look before he replied, “Three in the morning.”

Keith ran another hand through his hand. “Jesus, why are you still up? Why are you waking _me_ up?” he asked.

Lance was staring at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes stood out like beacons in the dark. “You were mumbling in your sleep,” he said.

“What was I saying?” he asked a little frightened to hear the answer.

Lance shrugged. “Not much, you said my name a couple of times.”

 _Fuck_ , Keith thought.

“But, I wanted to talk to you, privately,” Lance said seriously.

 _Shit,_ Keith thought. He knows, _fuck_ , he knows. Keith swallows. “About what?” he asked barely audible.

“About earlier today,” he replied.

Keith tilted his head in confusion. “I thought we talked about that already?”

Lance shook his head. “Not what happened at dinner about what I said when we first got here.”

It took Keith a moment to figure out what Lance had been talking about, but when he did his eyes darkened. “No.”

Lance looked at him sympathetically. “Keith—”

“I said no, Lance,” Keith said sternly. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“She’s your mother Keith—”

“I don’t give a shit about that. If she doesn’t care about me than why should I care about her?” Keith snapped angrily.

“You don’t know that,” Lance said calmly.

“I don’t know what?”

“You don’t know that she doesn’t care about you,” he replied.

“Yes,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “Yes, I do know that.”

“Keith—”

“If she cared then why hasn’t she come back?” Keith snapped. “She’s been gone for _twenty years_.” Lance flinched at the hostility in his voice. “If she loved me she would’ve come back by now.”

“Maybe there’s a reason why she couldn’t come back,” Lance tried to reason.

“And what might that be?” Keith asked. “What would keep her from her _own son_?” Lance was quiet. Keith scoffed. “Go to bed, Lance.”

Keith flopped back down onto his pillow facing away from Lance. He heard Lance sigh and stand. After a couple of minutes Keith was able to fall to a dreamless sleep. Only to awoken up hours later by Shiro.

“Wake up sleepy head!” he exclaimed. Keith groaned pulling the blanket over his head. Shiro grabbed the blanket and yanked it completely off of Keith. “Wake up!” he shouted.

Keith groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. “There are you happy?”

Shiro nodded before through the blanket in his face. “Very.” Keith pulled the blanket away from his face and glared at Shiro. Shiro smiled. “Get up and start getting ready we’re heading downtown in one hour.”

Keith stood up and began his morning routine. An hour later everyone was packed back in the car on their way downtown. Once they found a place to park the car they all got out and just began aimlessly wandering down the streets, observing anything and everything.

Keith walked side by side with Shiro as Hunk, Pidge, Matt, and Lance walked ahead of them singing _Silver Bells_.

“Everything alright?” Shiro asked. “You’re not mad about yesterday, are you?”

Keith shook his head. “No, it’s not that,” Keith reassured. “It’s just…” Keith paused, did he really want to bring this up?

“Just what?”

“This morning, about like three o’clock, Lance and I had a conversation about my mother,” Keith told him.

“Ah,” Shiro said. “That’s explains things.”

“What are you talking about?’ Keith asked.

Shiro shrugged. “You didn’t seem to be watching Lance as much as you normally do,” he said.

Keith shoved Shiro. “Shut up.” Shiro laughed at Keith who felt his cheeks heating up. They continued down the street of the city until they came across the city park. Pidge automatically grabbed onto Hunk’s wrist pulling him toward the large pile of plowed snow. Matt was close behind them.

Shiro, Keith and Lance stayed behind, which was odd, normally Lance would jump at the chance to act like a child.

“Is everything okay, Lance?” Shiro asked. Lance was looking down out his phone, now that Keith thought about it, he had been staring at it for a long time.

“Everything’s fine,” Lance said. He looked over at the two of them, his gaze on Keith for a moment longer than necessary. “I just have to make a call,” he said turning and walking away as he held the phone up to his ear.

Shiro looked at his in concern. “I wonder what that’s about.” Keith had no idea.

“Keith! Shiro! Come over here and have some fun!” Pidge yelled over at them from the top of the snow pile.

Shiro turned to Keith. “Want to go?” he asked. Keith looked over at where Lance had disappeared too. He wasn’t far and he appeared to be arguing with the person on the other line.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Keith said. Shiro looked over at Lance also and understood. Shiro clasped Keith shoulder firmly causing Keith to turn to him. Shiro just gave him an encouraging smile before taking off to join everyone else.

Keith turned and began making his way toward Lance. As Keith approached he overheard Lance as he spoke angrily to the person on the phone.

“—can’t tell him.”

Keith didn’t know what caused him to stop, but he did. He froze and stood listening, hidened from Lance’s sight.

Lance paused, allowing the other person to speak. “I don’t know, just make something up. You’ve been lying for the last twenty years anyway.”

Who was Lance talking too?

Lance scoffed. “Technicalities,” he said. “It’s not like that makes it any better.” A pause. “Yeah, I know I’m right.” A longer pause. “I don’t think you have any right to judge after what you’ve pulled.” Lance nodded. “I don’t know how he’ll react, but I guess we’ll find out.”

Lance pulled the phone away from his ear and hang up, without a goodbye of any kind. Lance turned and began heading back to everyone else.

Keith couldn’t help but wonder who had made Lance act like that. Lance normally was very kind to everyone, even strangers. So who was this person, and why did it seem like Lance held so much hostility toward them?

 

* * *

 

**5 days till Christmas**

 

“I’m so tired!” Pidge exclaimed flopping down onto the coach at Keith’s place. “Why does sitting in the car for so long tire you out so much,” she complained.

“Because you’re sitting and doing nothing,” Shiro said sitting down on the couch next to her.

“But I always do that,” she reasoned.

“That explains why you’re alway tired.”

Keith laid down on the other couch. “I don’t want to anything today,” he said throwing his arm over his eyes. He felt the couch dip slightly and looked to see Bear sitting by his feet.

“Then let’s do nothing,” Matt said sitting on the opposite end that Keith was on. Bear looked at him in disapproval. “I don’t feel like going anywhere either.”

“I’m in,” Pidge said. Everyone muttered their agreements, so Keith just grabbed the remote for the TV and put it on the Hallmark channel, they were always playing Christmas movies.

Around an hour later the doorbell rang, and no one made a move to get it. Matt slapped Keith’s leg. “You’re house, dude.”

Keith groaned and begrudgingly lifted Bear off his chest, she meowed in discontent. He stood up to answer the door. Keith grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, his eyes widened.

“Uh, hi?”

Keith never slammed the door quicker in his life.

“Who was it?” Hunk called.

“Nobody,” Keith said. The doorbell went off again, then again, and again.

“Jesus, Keith who is it!” Pidge shouted.

Angrily Keith threw the door open only to yell, “Go away!” before he tried to shut it again. Unfortunately, they expected this and pressed their weight against the door in order to stop him from shutting on their face again. Keith tried to forced the door closed, but they were stronger than he thought and they were able to push the door open.

“That was very rude I’ll have you know. Who raised you?”

Keith gave them a death glare. “Obviously not you.”

“I walked right into that one didn’t I?”

“Why are you here?” he snapped.

“What a mother’s got to have a reason to visit her son?”

“When they abandoned them for twenty years,” Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “Then yes. Yes, they do.”

She crossed her arms mirroring his position. “I see you still have my temper. You were always a trouble maker.”

“How would you know!” Keith yelled. “You left me! _Why are you even here_!”

She sighed. Keith was a carbon copy of his mother. Same silky raven black hair and captivating violet eyes. Even at the age of forty-four she was as still a beautiful women. She still looked the same as when Keith last saw her.

“To make amends?” she said, but it sounded more like a question then a statement.

Keith growled. “Get out, now, before I call the police.”

She frowned. “That seems a bit dramatic don’t you think?”

“Keith, what’s going on—?”

Keith and his mother looked over at Shiro who had finally decided to come see what was going on. Shiro’s eyes widened. “Mrs. Kogane?”

She cringed. “Please call me Mari, I feel old when you saw that.”

“You are old,” Keith muttered.

“Excuse you,” Mari said. “I’m only forty-four.”

Keith scowled. “Whatever, now get out.”

“Is that anyway to speak to your mother?”

Keith clenched his hands. “You're not my mother.”

She gave him a pointed look. “You wanna bet? I got stretch marks to prove it.” She pointed a finger at him. “You came out my vagina twenty-six years ago.”

Keith shoved her finger away from his face. “I don’t give a shit, get out of my house before I call the police.”

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, I think you need to calm down—”

“No,” Keith snapped. “What I need to for her to get out of my house. How the fuck did you even know where I lived?”

She was quiet for a moment. “Your father?” again she was answering in questions.

“That’s bullshit!” Keith yelled. “You never talked to him, and you never talked to me! _I waited for you_ !” Keith suddenly couldn’t contain his anger. “ _I thought you would come back, but you never did! I hate you!”_ Keith screamed. _“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”_

“Keith—”

He didn’t know who said it, but he couldn’t care less. Keith’s vision was blurry with tears as he turned and ran to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him and sank to the floor an ugly sobbing mess. He had thought of seeing his mother again for years. He thought he would want answer as to why she left, why she never even tried to regain contact with him. He had imagined he’d be angry, but this was more than that.

He was enraged.  After twenty years, what gave her the right to come here? Keith had waited, he had waited years for his mother to come see him, maybe just call him, but she never did. Never. Now she was here on his doorstep, asking to make amends? After twenty _fucking_ year? Now she wanted to make amends?

There was a knock on his door, but Keith made no move to answer or even ask who it was. They knocked again. “Keith? Can I come in?” Keith didn’t answer, maybe they would go away. They couldn’t even get in anyway, Keith had locked the door. There was the sound of someone jingling the doorknob and then the person said, “I’m coming in.”

They opened the door and someone slipped inside closing it behind them. Keith looked up and saw Lance leaning against the door. Keith wiped his face of some tears. “Did you just pick my lock?”

Lance smiled apologetically. “Maybe?”

“Where did you learn how to do that?”

“I had a rebellious streak in high school,” he said plainly. “But we can talk about that later.” Lance kneeled down on the ground in front of Keith. “I want to talk about you.”

Keith turned away and wiped his eyes quickly. “I’m fi—”

“No, Keith, you’re not. So don’t even try giving me that bullshit,” Lance said his voice holding no bite to it. “You don’t have to be strong at the time, you know. It’s okay to cry sometimes.”

Keith continued to stare at the ground. “I hate crying in front of people,” he admitted. It made Keith feel weak when he cried in front of others. Lance shifted forward and wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

“Then I won’t look.”

Keith was shocked into silence. Lance arms were firm and comforting making it impossible for Keith to hold in his tears. He wrapped his arms around Lance and buried his face in the fabric of Lance shirt. Neither of them said anything, the only sound was of Keith’s faint sobbing. Lance was great at comforting people. He didn’t speak, but his firm grip was enough to reassure Keith that he was there and he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

It felt like hours later before Keith felt like he could actually speak again. His voice was quiet if he hadn’t been so close to Lance he probably would’ve been able to hear him. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Lance held him closer. “Don’t thank me,” Lance said. He sighed. “God, Keith, I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Keith asked.

“You’ve just been through so much shit,” he said. “No one should go through what you have.” Lance pulled back to looked at Keith face wiping the stray tears with his thumbs. “I know you won’t want to hear this, but I think you should give her a chance.”

Keith was a taken back. “What?” he exclaimed. “Why?”

“Because she’s here,” Lance replied. “It’s been twenty years since you last saw her—”

“Exactly, Lance, _twenty years_. She’s been gone twenty years and now she’s back. Why now? Why not three years ago? Ten years ago?”

Lance shook his head. “I don’t know the answers, but she does.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands in his own. “She here, and she’s trying to talk to you. If you give the her a chance I’m sure she’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Keith swallowed at stared down at the their clasped hands. “It’s just so hard to face her when the only thing that comes to mind is the pain if felt when I realized she wasn’t coming back. The anger I felt.” He took a shaky breath. “I can’t just forget about that.”

“I know, I not telling you too. I just want you to try. I’m not asking you to do this for me. This will help you,” Lance said. “I promise.”

“Why did she wait so long?” Keith asked, he wasn’t actually asking Lance more like thinking out loud.

“The only person who's going to know the answer to that is her.” Lance cupped Keith face with one hand, tilting Keith’s face to look directly at Lance. “It’s going to be difficult, Keith, please know that now. Nothing about this will be easy, but if you want answers she’s have them.” Lance pulled his hand away and placed Keith’s hand into his lap, squeezing them in reassurance one last time before pulling back. Lance stood as he said, “Take your time.”  

Keith watched as Lance turned and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind him Keith couldn’t help but feel like the room felt a little darker without him in it.

 

* * *

 

**4 days till Christmas**

 

“Finally decided to come out of your room?”

Keith glared at his mother as he opened the fridge. “Not by choice,” he snapped pulling out a Hershey bar and the carton of milk.

She sighed and leaned against the counter. “Are we going to talk or you just going to avoid me like the bubonic plague?”

Keith unscrewed the cap of the milk carton as he pretended to think about it. “The latter,” he said as he brought the carton to his lips.

She scowled. “Seriously? Don’t do that, it’s gross.”

Keith took two huge gulps before he slower it and swallowed. “Oh, so you actually want to be a mom now?” Keith placed the carton of milk on the counter and unwrapped the Hershey bar. “Sorry, but you gave that up twenty years ago.”

“Keith—”

“Aren’t you proud of who’ve I have’ve become?” Keith asked. “I’m the mirror of perfection.” She gave him a pointed look. “No?” Keith shrugged. “Well, it’s a good thing I don’t care.” Keith turned and grabbed his jacket.

She followed him. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” he said plainly.

“But you haven't eaten anything—”

He held up his Hershey bar. “That’s what this is for, duh,” he mocked.

“That’s hardly food—”

Keith glared at her. “You’re right, but again, I don’t care. So will you just lay off?”

“Keith, can we please talk—”

“Look, _Mom_ ,” he said the hostility in his voice causing her to flinch. “I see your trying to make up for lost time, but I don’t need you babying me. You left twenty years ago, so I’ve learned how to take care of myself.”

She crossed her arms. “Certainly doesn’t seem like it.”

Keith smirked. “That’s because I’m trying to piss you off.” Her eyes widened, but Keith didn’t care. He finished getting ready and headed to the door. He opened it allowing the cold air to enter. “Don’t wait up,” he said.

“You left the milk on the counter,” was the last thing Keith heard before he shut the door behind him.

 

 

“Keith stop drinking all the alcohol.”

Pidge ripped the bottle of rum out of his hand and slammed it on the counter. Keith scowled. “Why?”

Pidge glared at him. “Because; one, we need that for the party that’s in an hour. And, two, because you’ve been drinking since you got here twenty minutes ago.”

Keith shoved his hands in his pockets and turned walking out of the kitchen with a huff. He jumped over the back over the Holts couch and leaned his head back, allowing the small buzz he was already getting to wash over him.

Pidge came up behind him and smacked the back of his head. Keith sat up and turned to glare at her. “Ouch, the fuck was that for?”

Pidge placed her hands on her hips. “I know you’re pissed off with the world right now, and you have every right to be. Especially with your mom coming back, but that does not mean you get to drink your sanity away. You’re a lightweight, Keith, you go to remember that.”

Keith flopped back on the couch with a huff. “Whatever.”

“See?” she exclaimed. “You’re already starting to act like a bitch.”

“Oh, so I’m acting like you?” Keith asked.

She scowled. “I know this is just you getting drunk, so no more drinking or you’re going to get white girl wasted.”

Keith saluted mockingly. “Yes, sir.” Pidge smacked the bad of his head again before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Keith heard the sound of door opening and he turned to see Matt and Shiro enter through the front door.

“It’s fucking cold,” Matt said upon entering.

Keith gave him a pointed look. “No shit really? I hadn’t noticed, thanks for telling me.”

Shiro sighed. “Keith’s drunk.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Not yet, but he’s getting there.”

“How much have you drank?” Shiro asked coming up and ruffling up Keith’s hair. Keith shoved his hands away.

“Fuck off,” he snapped. Shrio pulled his hand away as he went into the kitchen to drop off the bags he had. Keith could hear Shiro and Pidge talking. Matt came and flopped down on the couch beside Keith.

“Drinking your problems away?” Matt asked.

Keith ran a hand through his hair. “Something like that,” he replied.

“He’s being a dick that’s what he’s doing,” Pidge said upon entering again with Shiro by her side. “And he was pissing me off.”

“When is everyone coming over?” Matt asked his sister. The Holts were hosting their family’s Christmas party this year. So a crapton of their relatives were coming over, which would be fun because a lot of their cousins were in their twenties like them.

Pidge shrugged. “Soon, probably,” she said. “When are Hunk, Lance, and Allura coming?”

“Soon, probably,” Matt replied. Pidge glared at him.

“Can I have my bottle of rum back?” Keith asked.

“No,” all three of them said at the same time. Keith groaned and threw his head back in expiration. The doorbell rang and Pidge went to go open it. On the other side stood Mrs. Holt. She was a fifty-six year old who was still in perfect condition, from her mind to her body.

When Pidge opened the door Mrs. Holt face broke out into a smile. “Katie!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around her daughter. Matt stood up and Keith shivered.

“Why don’t they come inside?” Keith muttered angrily. Shiro smacked the back of his head as Pidge ushered her mom inside. Once she caught sight of Matt she walked up and threw her arms around him.

“Matthew, I missed you,” Mrs. Holt said fondly.

They parted and Matt asked, “Did you come alone?”

“No,” she replied. “I came with my sister and her kids.” The doorbell rang again and Pidge opened it up and in come more of her relatives, and right behind them was Lance, Hunk, and Allura.

But Keith didn’t give a fuck about anyone except Lance. Keith was pretty sure it was the buzz he had, but something about Lance just fucking messed with his mind. Lance looked exactly the same as he did everyday, but the buzz just intensified those feeling that Keith was burying, making Lance look fucking sexy as all hell. His eyes seemed bluer, his jawline looked sharper, his neck looked smoother, and his lips looked softer.

 _Fuck_ , Keith thought. _Just fuck_.

More and more people showed up after that, but Keith’s eyes were solely on Lance. And as the night dragged on Keith found his eyes always searching for Lance. His eyes would seek him out whether he wanted them to or not. Unfortunately, every time Keith eyes laid on Lance he would feel his heart twist in pain. Lance spend the entirety of the time with Allura at his side. He would hold her hand, or wrapped a hand around her waist as he talked casually to everyone.

Keith found himself drinking more than he probably should’ve considering he was a lightweight. It didn’t take much to get Keith tipsy and from there it only took another glass of two to get Keith white girl wasted. Keith was stumbling into the kitchen when everything seemed to hit him like a wrecking ball. The room swayed under his feet and his head began pounding.

“Keith?” He looked toward the voice and saw Lance looking at him with concerned eyes.

 _Fuck_ , Keith thought as he turned away. Lance came forward.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Keith.

Keith looked up at Lance. “Did I say ouloud?” he asked his words slurring together.

Lance nodded. “Yeah, you did, are you okay?” Keith pushed Lance away.

“Im fine,” Keith muttered. “Want another drink,” he said. Keith walked up to the counter where Pidge had put all the alcohol. Keith unscrewed the cap of some random bottle and brought it to his lips taking a few huge gulps of the liquid.

“Keith, I think you should stop,” Lance said coming up behind Keith.

“Don’t wanna,” Keith said pushing Lance away and stumbling over to the small breakfast table, collapsing onto a chair as he brought the bottle to his lips.

Lance came over to Keith and sat down on the chair next to him. “How much have you drank?”

Keith tilted his head. “Don’t know, why you talking so much?” Keith snapped.

“You know shouldn’t drink to much, your a lightweight,” Lance informed him.

“I know,” he snapped. “Why  everyone keep tellin me?” Keith brought the bottle to his lips and downed the rest of it.

“Because you really shouldn’t be drinking this much,” Lance said. “Alcohol is not the way you should be dealing with your problems.”

Keith groaned. “Fuck my problems.”

“I know your doing this because of your mother, have you talked to her yet?”

“No, fuck her,” Keith spat. “She’s evil, and a stalker, how the fuck did she know where I lived?” Keith asked as he stood up and went to grab another bottle of alcohol. He uncapped it and took a huge gulp.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Lance said coming up and taking the bottle from Keith.

“Lance, give back,” Keith said reaching for the bottle.

Lance placed the bottle on the counter. “No, dude, you’re really drunk.” Keith continued to reach for the bottle. Lance dragged Keith over to the breakfast table and throw him into a seat. “You’re drunk and I’m taking you home, so stay here while I go talk to some people. If you move there’ll be hell to pay.”

Keith smirked. “Really? What are you going to be to me?” Lance’s eyes widened before he shook his head and turned walking out the room.

Lance found Allura very easily. She saw him and smiled. “Hey, is everything okay?”

Lance shook his head. “Keith’s drunk and I’m going to take him home.”

She raised a brow. “Oh, okay, so how am I getting home?” she asked.

Lance thought about it. “Ask Shiro, I’m sure he’ll give you a ride.”

Allura tilted her head in question. “Why don’t you just have Shiro take Keith home?” she asked. She wasn’t upset or angry she seemed generally curious.

“Because I own him for something,” Lance said. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised as he went and grabbed his jacket along with Keith’s heading back to the kitchen. Keith was still sitting in the same seat it looked like he hadn’t moved except the was another bottle in his hand.

Lance grabbed the bottle. “I told you not to move,” he snapped.

“Didn’t,” he said.

Lance gave him a pointed look. “Really? Than how did you get that bottle?”

Keith smirked. “Magic,” he replied. Lance scowled and tossed Keith his jacket which ended up hitting Keith in the face. “Get your jacket on we’re leaving,” Lance said.

“But I don’t wanna go,” Keith complained.

“Too bad, now put your jacket on,” Lance snapped. Keith scowled, but put his jacket on anyway. Keith went to stand on his own, but he stumbled and Lance had to catch him in order to keep him from falling on his face. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith to support him. Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder, smiling lightly.

Lance helped get Keith to the door and they were able to exit unnoticed by anyone. Lance dragged Keith to his car and helped him inside before slamming it shut. Lance went around the car and hopped in the driver seat. Lance pulled away from the Holts place and began driving to Keith’s.

Most of the drive was silent. Out of the corner of his eye Lance saw Keith pull a bottle out from under his jacket. Lance exclaimed, “Where the fuck did you get that?”

“Hid it,” Keith said bringing the bottle to his mouth. Lance reached over and ripped the bottle from his hand.

“Give me that,” Lance snapped.

“ _No drinking and driving!_ ” Keith shouted as he grabbed the bottle from Lance’s hand and downed the rest of it. Lance groaned.

“You’re a piece of work when your drunk,” Lance told him angrily. Keith leaned his head back on the headrest and groaned.

“Feel sick,” Keith said.

“Uh, yeah, no shit, how much did you drink?” Lance asked. The only reply was another groan. “You better not throw up in my car,” Lance snapped.

Luckily, Keith was able to wait until they got back to his place. Once they were in the door Keith grabbed the nearest thing, which was a empty cookie jar and threw up in it. Lance crinched.

“Nasty,” he muttered as he went and got Keith a glass of water. Keith placed the cookie jar back on the counter and stumbled back over to Lance.

“I tired,” he whined. Lance held out the glass of water to Keith who drank it quickly. Keith placed the now empty glass on the counter and collapsed into Lance. Lance wrapped his hand back around Keith.

“Alright,” Lance said. “Let’s get you in bed.” Lance lead Keith through the hallway and into Keith’s bed room, kicking the door closed. Then he began leading him to his bed.

“You’re puttin me to sleep already?” Keith asked his tone laced with disappointment.

Lance looked at him in confusion. “You said you were tired,” Lance accused. Keith stepped in front of Lance, and placed a hand on his chest. Keith’s mouth stretching into a smirk.

“The night is still young, Lance,” Keith purred. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise. Keith took advantage of Lance’s confused state and pushed him back until Lance collapsed onto the small couch Keith had in his room. Keith sat down on the couch next to him and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance was still in shock, why was Keith acting this way? And why was Lance letting him?

“You looked really good earlier.”

Lance’s body tensed. “I did?” Lance asked. Keith nodded slightly.

“I mean you look good every day, but for some reason you looked really, really, _really_ good today.” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s chest and slowly dragged it downward stopping at Lance’s stomach. “Like really good.”

Lance swallowed nervously. “Thanks?” he said. Keith shifted so his mouth was centimeters away from Lance’s neck. Keith’s breath was warm against Lance’s skin.

Keith lips were skimming Lance's neck as he breathed, “I wanna mark you.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled away from Keith. “What?” he exclaimed. “No, Keith, no, no, no.”

Keith pouted and grabbed Lance’s hands. “Why not?” Keith whined.

“Because I said no,” Lance replied. Keith wrestled Lance down onto the couch. Lance’s eyes were still wide in surprise. Keith huffed and flopped down on Lance’s chest causing the breath to be knocked out of him.

“You’re no fun,” Keith complained.

Lance regained his breath and placed his hands on the small of Keith’s back. “I’m fun,” Lance argued. Keith moved his head to look upon Lance with his dark eyes.

Neither spoke for awhile. Lance couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Keith’s eyes were. The dark violet color was captivating, Lance couldn’t seem to look away.

Keith’s eyes darted down to Lance’s lips. “Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?” Keith asked his dark violet eyes moving back to Lance’s.

Lance didn’t know what came over him, but he found himself saying, “Is it a bad thing that I wouldn’t stop you if you tried?”

“That depends,” Keith said.

Lance raised his brow. “On what?”

“The reason.”

“Elaborate.”

Keith eyes were boring into him. “Would you not stop me because you don’t want to upset me, or would it be because you have feelings for me?”

Lance replied, “The same could be asked about your question.”

“Elaborate.”

“Would you be kissing me because you’re drunk, or would it be because you have feelings for me?”

“That’s an easy question to answer,” Keith said.

“Than answer it,” Lance said.

“Guess,” Keith replied. “Just think about how I’ve been acting the last week or two.”

Lance thought back, Keith had been acting strange for a while now. Especially with Lance. Keith was quiet, more the usual and he didn’t laugh as much as he use to. Whenever they accidentally touched Keith would pull away like Lance’s touch had burned him. And every once in awhile Lance would catch Keith staring at him for no reason.

Lance didn’t voice his guess, and Keith didn’t say the answer, but they both knew it. Keith tilted his head. “Now answer my question,” Keith said. “Why wouldn’t you stop me?”

Lance thought about the question and in all honesty he had no idea. Lance sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I honestly don’t know the answer.”

Keith was quiet for a moment. Then very quietly he asked, “Do you want to find out?” Lance knew what Keith was implying. He bit his lip as he thought over his options, and he didn’t miss how Keith’s eyes darted down to the action.

Lance swallowed nervously. “Yes.”

Lance was barely able to get the word out his mouth before Keith crashed their lips together. A small joint of electricity shot through Lance’s body, almost like Keith had shocked him. But it wasn’t painful, it is some what warm.

The kiss was rushed like this kiss was the only thing keeping Keith rooted to the ground. Their lips moved hotly against each other’s almost in sync like a dance. Keith cupped Lance’s face in his hands, preventing him from pulling away, not that Lance wanted to.

Keith bit Lance’s bottom lip causing Lance’s mouth to open in a gasp that was never heard due to Keith’s tongue entering his mouth. The sensation was mind numbing and had Lance’s fingers digging into Keith’s back. Keith threaded his fingers up into Lance’s hair, gripping the strands almost painfully.

Keith parted their lips and began kissing along Lance’s jawline. Lance’s back arched and he had to bite his tongue to stop the moaned the wanted to escape his lips. Keith pulled on Lance’s hair to tilt his head at an angle that exposed more of his neck.

Keith’s voice was airy as he breathed, “I wanna mark you.”

Lance was pulled out of his trace. “No,” he said. “I said no marking,” he told Keith sternly. Keith huffed in annoyance.

“But why?” Keith asked his lips skimming his neck. Keith didn’t allow him time to reply before he was answering his own question. “It’s because of her isn’t it?” Lance didn’t reply. Allura hadn’t even crossed his mind when he had suddenly told Keith to kiss him. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt on his gut, and yet…

“You no fun,” Keith whined as he realized Lance wasn’t going to give in. Keith came back to rest his head on Lance’s chest.

The minutes dragged on and his heart was still pounding even after Keith’s breathing had began to even out. Keith was half asleep when he suddenly asked, “Did you get your answer?”

Lance never replied.

 

* * *

 

**3 days till Christmas**

 

“My head is killing me.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t tried to drink your problems away like an idiot that wouldn't have happened,” Pidge snapped. Keith glared at her, but couldn’t really argue. She was right, if Keith hadn’t drank so much last night than this wouldn’t have happened.

Keith sighed. “You’re right, I know that.” Keith leaned his head down on the coffee table at his and Pidge’s favorite coffee shop. “It’s just everything is fucking me over,” he said.

“Have you even _tried_ to talk to your mother?” she asked. Keith shook his head. Pidge rolled her eyes. “Why not? For _years_ you’ve been dying to get answers, and now that she’s here you’re just going to avoid her?”

Keith sighed and sat up. “It’s difficult, Pidge.”

“I don’t see why,” she replied. “Yes, she left you twenty years ago, and yes you have every reason to hate her, but you deserve answers and she’s the only one that will have them.”

“Everytime I see her, I just…” Keith ran a hand through his hair. “I just want to yell and… I want time to cool down a little.”

Pidge was quiet, taking in his answer. “I guess that makes sense, but don’t wait too long. She’s here now, but who knows if she going to try and leave you again. I don’t want you to ever go through that again.”

Keith nodded, he didn’t want to believe it, but Pidge was right. She could up and leave again if she wanted to. “Thanks for understanding.”

“That’s not all that’s fucking you over is it?” Pidge asked.

Keith sighed and looked out the large window at the front of the shop. “No, it’s not,” he whispered.

“Do you remember anything about last night?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No, not really. I remember Lance taking me back home, but everything’s so blurry after that I can’t remember.” Keith knows he probably made a fool of himself. He just hopes he didn’t do anything to make Lance uncomfortable or anything he’d likely regret.

“Guess we’ll have to see what happens today,” Pidge said. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” She checked her phone and stood up. “We should be leaving now,” she told him. Keith sighed and stood up following her out of the building. The bitter winter air whirled around him quickly as he and Pidge began heading toward the town park. The ground was freshly covered in a thick layer of snow that came in last night. It was slightly on the warm side today, making the snow excellent for packing. Upon entering the park Keith spotted everyone just talked idly. Keith found himself glancing at Lance who was speaking to Allura and Matt with a smile on his face. So far nothing out of the ordinary.

Shiro spotted them first and was quick to wave them over. “What took you guys so long?” he asked once they were closer.

“I needed coffee,” Keith said. Shiro smirked and slapped him on the back.

“Feeling a little hungover?” he asked Keith. Keith glared at him, but it was Pidge who answered for him.

She snorted. “Yeah, I think ‘a little’ is an understatement,” Pidge said.

Matt smirked. “You were warned, so you brought this upon yourself.”

“I know that,” he snapped. “What are we even doing today?” he asked angrily.

Hunk piped up. “We’re going on a nature walk,” he said.

Keith scowled. “Why? It’s cold,” he complained. Shiro shoved him playfully.

“Come on, stop being a fun sucker,” Shiro told him. “Christmas is three days away, lighten up.” Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro, but went along it anyway. They ended up taking one of the many natures trails which happened to deep into the forest, toward the east end of town. While it was freezing and Keith had a bad headache, he still ended up enjoying himself like he normally did when he was with his friends. Lance was kind of quiet, which was kind of odd.

“So now that you have that diabolo are you going to be learning some new tricks?” Shiro asked coming up to Keith.

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’m really excited. There’s some really cool tricks that I’ve been wanting to learn.”

“Maybe, you can—”

Shiro was cut off when a snowball hit the back of his head. The two turned and saw Lance smiling apologetically. “Sorry, Shiro,” he said, “I was trying to hit Keith.”

Keith scooped up a ball of snow and threw it back at Lance. The snowball hit him square in the face. Keith smirked. “Like that?” Lance glared at him.

Hunk bent down and picked up some snow. “Snowball fight!” he shouted throwing the snow to hit both Keith and Shiro. Keith and Shiro glanced at each before they grabbed some more snow and threw it at both Lance and Hunk. Hunk and Lance picked up more snow and began charging Keith and Shiro. Keith and Shiro booked it into the cover of the trees as they picked up more snow and launched it back that the other two.

Keith could faintly hear Pidge voicing her disapproval, but none of them cared. Keith ran through the trees trying to gain distance. There was no pattern to how Keith was running around he just let his legs carry him. It was kind of relaxing, it got his mind off things.

Keith was running around wildly when suddenly a figure ran out in front of him. Keith tried to stop before they collided, but it was too late. Keith slammed into them causing both of them to fall to the ground. The two rolled down a small ditch, with Keith landing on top of the other person.

“Sorry,” Keith said. He looked to see who it was and discovered a pair of blue eyes.

Lance smiled sheepishly. “Hey.”

Keith blinked. “Uh, Hey?”

Lance stared up at him, while Keith continued to stared down at him. They were both quiet for the longest time, neither wanting to break the silence.

Lance whispered quietly, “How much do you remember about last night?”

Keith shook his head. “Nothing, really.” Keith tilted his head in question. “Why? Did something happen?”

“No,” Lance mumbled. “Not really, I was just curious.”

They were both quiet again. Lance was staring, transfixed with Keith’s eyes once again. Seeing them now they were still a dark violet that stood out against the white snow around him.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?” Lance asked still slightly dazed. Keith’s smirk was the last thing Lance saw before Keith shoved a handful of snow in his face.

 

* * *

 

**2 days till Christmas**

 

“Keith, this is going to be fun.”

“Easy for you to say,” Keith snapped at Shiro. “You’re not squashed up next to a lying bitch.”

“I’m right here,” Keith’s mother snapped.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Really? I hadn’t noticed,” he snapped back at her.

“Can’t you at least try to be somewhat civil?” she asked. She brought a hand to her forehead. “My God you act like a child.”

“How would you know that?” Keith growled. “You left your child.”

“I was there for the first six years,” she defended.

“Like that makes it any better—”

“Alright!” Lance exclaimed from the seat next to Keith. “Let’s talk about something else, yeah?”

“We could talk about my new job?” Matt suggested from the driver seat. Right now everyone was packed into a car driving to a more populated neighborhood so they could go Christmas caroling (Lance’s idea). Instead of Allura, the new outsider was Mari, Keith’s mother. Keith just didn’t have luck with women. This was the reason why Keith was gay.

“What are you working as?” Mari asked.

“Nice of you to take interest in someone else’s life,” Keith mumbled. Mari whirled on him.

“You know what—”

Lance clapped his hands together loudly. “Okay, we’re going to play the quiet game now.”

Mari turned to Lance. “We don’t need to play that game,” she told him.

Keith scowled. “We’re not children,” he growled.

“Well, you’re both acting like it, so shut up and maybe the winner will get a piece of candy, alright?”

Keith shrink back into his seat. “Can the winner get out of doing this?” he muttered.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha very funny. No talking starting now.”  

The car we’re silent for a solid minute before Mari mumbled, “This is fucking stupid.”

Keith threw his hands up. “You ruined the game,” he snapped. Everyone in the car collectively groaned at the two.

“I’m not going to play a game meant for children,” Mari said. “It’s fucking ridiculous.”

“What’s fucking ridiculous is your need to ruin everything,” Keith spat.

Lance dragged his hands down his face. “I can’t do this anymore,” Lance mumbled as he undid both his and Keith’s seatbelt.

Keith turned to Lance. “What are you—” but Lance didn’t allow him to finish instead he crawled over Keith and shoved him toward the other side of the car.

Lance buckled back up, now sitting between Keith and his mother. “Want to know what’s _really_ fucking ridiculous?” Lance snapped as he reached over Keith and grabbed his seat belt buckling Keith into his new seat. “It’s you two.” Lance turned to Keith's mother. “We have a less than five minute car ride left and if I hear anymore bickering I swear to God no one in this car is going to be every happy.”

“Don’t blame this on me,” Keith said. “She’s the whole problem—”

Lance turned and fixed a very angry glare at Keith. “Keith just stop talking. The only problem I see right now is you, so just shut up for the next five minutes.” Keith glared as he turned propping his elbow up on the armrest and looking out the car window. The rest of the car ride neither Keith nor his mother made anymore makes to talk to each other or anyone else. Everyone else was able to fill the car with senseless chatter that Keith wasn’t paying attention to. When they arrived at the neighborhood Matt parked the car and everyone piled out of the car. Pidge insisted that they go a certain route and everyone just agreed not really caring about where they went first.

Keith began to walk along with everyone else when a hand grabbed onto his bicep. Keith turned and saw Lance. “Can we talk?” he asked Keith.

“We’re going to fall behind—”

Lance held up a hand. “I’ll make it quick,” he said. Lance let go of Keith and sighed. “I’m sorry about how I spoke to you earlier. You’re stressed and upset, and I get that, but I’m not sorry about _what_ I said. I know you don’t want to hear this, but you are acting like a child.” Lance paused his eyes scanning over Keith’s face. “You want answers, I know you do, but you’re never going to get them if you keep acting like this. At least _try_ to have an actually conversation with your mother before she ends up leaving you for the second time because I have a feeling that if you don’t end up fixing things now than you’ll never have the chance again. And I know you don’t want that.”

Keith stood rooted in his place while Lance turned and began to follow everyone else. Keith ran his words through his mind before shaking his head and beginning to follow after Lance.

The first few houses were a blur to Keith, he really didn’t want to be here. The whole going up to people’s doors and singing to them just made him anxious. And his mother’s presence was a consent thorn in his side. In fact everyone seemed slightly off today, and Keith had no doubt in his mind it was his and his mother’s fault. The air around those two was thick with tension and unspoken rage.

The third or fourth house is when the tension just became too much for Shiro so he turned to Mari and started up a conversation.

“So, Mrs. Kogane, what made you come to town?” Shiro asked as the waited for the person to answer the door, Keith’s ear perked up. He was was quite curious to hear the answer as well.

Mari shrugged. “I just thought it was about time to come and clear the air,” she said gesture to the air around them with a flick of her wrist. “Unfortunately, things aren’t going quite as I planned.” She snuck a glance at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I think I have a good reason to be avoiding you,” he growled. Mari sighed as she shook her head.

“And maybe if you just let me explain you could understand—”

Keith snorted dryly. “What reason would a mother have for leaving her child?” Keith hissed venomously.

She glared at him and began angrily, “Let me explain and you’ll know—” she cut herself off and took a deep breath to calm herself. “I’m not going to fight you anymore, Keith,” she said suddenly calm. “It’s all we’ve been do since I came to town and I’m sick of it.”

Keith felt a hand clasped his shoulder and turned to see Lance gazing upon him with pleading eyes. “Keith,” he said. “Give her a chance.”

Mari looked between Keith and Lance, her brows raised. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Not like my opinion matters, but,” she began Keith and Lance turned to her. “I would listen to your boyfriend.”

Everyone whipped their head toward her as they all exclaimed, “‘Boyfriend’?”

Mrs. Kogane’s eyes widened by the reaction and she took a small step back. “Uh, yeah?” Her eyes scanned over everyone. “Aren’t they dating?” She asked slowly.

“No!” Lance said his eyes wide. “What gave you that idea?”

“Well, I assumed you cared about him because you called me—”

Keith turned on Lance. “You’re the one who called her?” Keith exclaimed. Lance’s eyes were wide as he opened his mouth in a wordless reply.

“Shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that,” Mari mumbled.

Hunk placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  “Keith, calm down—”

Keith shrugged his hand off his shoulder turning to Hunk. “How can I be calm right now?” he snapped. Turning back toward Lance. “How did you even get her phone number?”

“I gave it to him,” Pidge said crossing her arms and cocking her hip out.

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but his mother spoke before him. “Let’s get back to the subject at hand,” she said. Mari pointed at Keith and Lance. “And that’s the two of you.”

“Wait,” Matt said stepping into the argument. “You assumed they were dating all because Lance asked you to come and sort things out with Keith?”

“No,” Mari replied. “I had a suspicion, but after that party I was almost one hundred percent positive about it.”

Keith saw Lance’s eyes widened at that mention of the party. Keith narrowed his eyes at his mother. “What are you talking about?”

“Well,” she began. “I had woken up in the middle of the night and so I decided to go see you had came home yet. I went to go see if your car was there because I wasn’t going to risk checking your room, if you had been awake I knew you would bite my head off.” She paused to rolled her eyes. “I checked and saw a car I didn’t recognize. So I went back to the kitchen and a grabbed a knife—”

“Why would you need a knife!” Shiro exclaimed.

Mari gave him a pointed look. “In case there was a murderer,” she said like it was most obvious question in the world. She continued, “As I was saying, I grabbed a knife in case there were a murderer. I made sure to check all the rooms, saving Keith’s for last. After I cleared the house, I went to Keith’s room. I knocked because I respect his privacy and I didn’t hear anything so I opened the door, assuming he was asleep.” She placed her hand on her hips. “I walked in to find the two of them passed out on the couch and they were cuddling.”

“What!” Everyone but Lance and Mari exclaimed.

“Than I left because, again, I respect my son's privacy.”

Pidge looked to Mari. “This actually happened? Like one hundred percent not made up?” She asked in disbelief.

She gestured to Keith and Lance. “Why not ask them what happened.”

Everyone’s eyes fell on Keith and Lance. Keith shied away from their confused stare. “I don’t remember anything,” he told him. “I was drunk.”

Pidge looked to Lance. “Well? Is this true?”

Lance’s was looking around frantically. “I — Uh —”

“Are you people suppose to be Christmas carolers?”

Every single head whipped around to stare at the girl standing in the doorway. She was young probably late teens, and she was staring at them will confused eyes.

Mari was the first to recover from her daze. “We’re having a very important conversation right now, so if you could kindly butt out.”

Shiro’s mouth fell open in shock. “Mrs. Kogane!”

“Lance has a girlfriend,” Matt suddenly side.

Mari’s eyes widened for a second before she narrowed them at Lance. “You cheating bastard,” she growled.

Keith gaped at her. “Mom!”

“Who is this ‘girlfriend’ anyway?” She snapped.

Hunk spoke up, “Her name’s Allura.”

Mari turned her eyes widening. “That girl I meet yesterday?” she asked. “The pretty one with the British accent?”

Matt nodded. “That is she.”

Mari’s eyes went to Shiro. “I thought she was dating you,” she said.

“What?” everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

“What made you think that?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know!” Mari exclaimed. “I just had a feeling,” she said. She looked around at everyone. “Okay,” she said holding up her hands. “Let me get this straight.” Mari pointed at Keith and Lance. “You two aren’t dating.” She turned to Shiro. “And you and this Allura aren’t dating. And he,” Mari pointed to Lance, “and Allura _are_ dating?”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, that sums it up.”

Mari placed her hands on her hips. “Well, that’s just fucking stupid. The two that are actually dating have feeling for other people.”

“What are you talking about?” Matt asked finding his voice in the mists of everyone’s shock.

“I’m going to ask you people to leave.”

Mari turned to the girl in the doorway. “We’re in the middle of a conversation,” she snapped.

“Mrs. Kogane, I think you’ve made a mistake,” Shiro said to her.

“Mistake my ass,” she said.

“Even if that were true,” Hunk said. “Which is highly unlikely, Keith doesn’t even like Lance that way.”

She turned to Hunk. “You are blind? Of course he does!”

Keith paled as brought a hand to his face. “Oh my God,” he muttered.

“If you people don’t leave I’m going to call the police.”

“Let’s stop interrogating my son, it’s clear how he feels.” She pointed to Lance. “Let’s talk about him.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

Mrs. Kogane stomped up to Lance. “I’m going to ask you this once, and I want an honest answer.” Lance swallowed nervously. Mari continued, “Do you have feelings for my son?”

“I’m calling the police,” the girl in the doorway said. Everyone turned to the door in surprise.

Shiro stepped forward. “No, no, that won’t be necessary. We’ll be leaving now.”

“I’m not leaving until he answers my question,” Mari snapped. She spun back to Lance, “So what was—”

She stopped short, Keith turned to look back at Lance and his eyes widened.

Lance had disappeared.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Eve**

 

_“Hi! This is Lance, sorry couldn’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message. Bye-Bye!”_

Keith pulled his phone away from his ear and pressed end call. He sighed and flopped back down on his bed. Keith had lost count of how many times he’s called and texted Lance.

No one had seen or heard from him since he disappeared yesterday, not Hunk or Allura, Mari even trying calling him. Nothing. He had just just disappeared.

Keith didn’t know what he would say to Lance if he picked up his call considering the awkward conversation yesterday, but he just really wanted to hear his voice to make sure he was okay.

There was a knock on his door. Keith made no move to get up or even tell them to go away. The door was locked so it should’ve been a clear sign he wanted to be left alone. Keith heard them jingle the doorknob, followed by the squeal of the door opening.

Keith sat up quickly expecting to see Lance, but his hope deflated when he saw his mother entering his room.

“Why must people pick my lock?” Keith flopped back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Mari closed the door behind her. “This isn’t the first time?” She asked. Keith shook his head. “Who was the first?”

Keith toyed with the bedding. “Lance.”

“Ah,” she said as she came and sat down on the edge of his bed near his feet. They were both quiet, Keith wasn’t in the mode to yell at his mother anymore. His angry had driven the conversation which lead to Lance’s disappearance.

Every cautiously Mari reached forward and touched his left foot. Her touch was gentle. “I remember the day you got this,” she whispered as she ran her thumb over a small scar on Keith’s foot.

“I was five wasn't I?” he asked. She nodded.

“It was a week or two before you turned six.” She swallowed. “I was watching you because your father was at work. You were playing in the yard and I wasn’t paying attention because I was an idiot.” Keith looked at her, she was staring at the ground, but she eyes were glassy is remembrance of the event. “You has stepped on some glass, and you screamed. At first I didn’t think anything of it, but when I realized I panicked.

“I took you to the hospital,” she chuckled. “Looking back on it that seems a little extreme, but in the moment I was terrified. The doctors reassured me that is nothing major, but I was still terrified.” She took a shaky breath. “I was supposed to be watching you, and I thought I had failed.” Mari paused. “I had a panic attack at the hospital that day.”

Keith’s body tensed when those words felt her mouth. Keith sat up as she continued, “I kept thinking about how bad it could've been, how you could of severely hurt yourself and it would've been my fault. I was your mother, I was supposed to protect you and I failed.”

She swallowed and went quiet. Keith didn’t say anything, what did you say to that?

Mari took a shaky breath and looked up at her son. “Can we please talk now?” She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Keith wrapped his arms around his knees and nodded ever so slightly.

The tension in Mari’s body melted away at the small gesture. “Oh thank God,” she mumbled. She took a deep breath. “I was eighteen was I got pregnant with you, your father was twenty.” She chuckled. “You weren’t technically illegal at the time, you were a troublemaker before you even left the womb.” Mari looked up at him. “I was young, I didn’t really know how to be a parent, but I was determined to learn. Your father helped me out, but after I had you things for me went down hill.” She paused and shook her head. “I was young and ignorant, and I got into some really bad habits.”

“Like what?” Keith asked speaking for the first time in a while.

Mari rubbed the corner of her eye. “I smoked for a while, but I stopped because your father told me it would be bad for you. And I drank, a lot,” she told him. “I was a terrible person, I treated people like shit, especially your father.” She swallowed. “God, I gave your father so many shit even though he was trying to help me. I was a horrible influence on you. You were so young and after that whole glass incident I started thinking about how terrible a mother I was. You impressionable and I was teaching you wrong by being how I was. So I left.

“I didn’t want you to make the same mistakes that I did. I didn’t want to leave, but I thought it would be for the best that I did. I wanted to become a better person, someone you would want to be like when you got older.

“So I went back to college and majored in fashion with a minor in business, then I move to Seattle and started my own business,” she said.

Keith stared at her. “Then why did you way so long to come back?”

“I was scared,” she admitted. “I was scared you would hate me, which I was right.” She chuckled. “I didn’t want to face you, not because of you because of me.” She looked up and smiled timidly at Keith. “I know you may be angry with Lance for calling me, but I’m so glad he did because it gave me the confidence face you.” Keith looked upon her with wide eyes. Mari continued, “I wish I had come back sooner.”

Keith nodded. “Thanks for explaining things.”

“Keith, I know it’s going to take some time, but I want to be a part of your life again.” Keith’s eyes widened. She shrinked back nervously. “Only if you want that too.”

Keith sighed even after everything she pulled Keith was still angry. His mother left him, and now hearing her story he understood things from her perspective. Keith wished she handled things better, but Keith had to admit that she was _here,_ and she was trying.

Maybe Keith should try too.

A small smile formed on his lips. “I’d like that.”

Keith had even seen his mother smile as much as she was now.

 

 

 

Lance wrapped his coat tightly around his body, trying to preserve the little warmth he could.

_“Do you have feelings for my son?”_

The cold air nipped at his exposed skin causing him to shrink down into his scarf.

_“Why wouldn’t you stop me?”_

Lance’s mind has been spinning ever since he took off yesterday. He had walked to his older brothers house after the whole ordeal and then this morning he had dropped Lance off at home. But Lance didn’t stay home, instead he just began aimlessly walking around town. He knew that everyone would be looking for him and he wasn’t ready to face them yet.

Especially Keith.

That night of the party Lance had accepted what he’s been trying to ignore for a while now.

Lance had feelings for Keith.

He didn’t think anything of at first because he was just writing it off as admiration. And then when he meet Allura he had brushed those feeling under the rug. But during the past week those feelings had began to resurface and now they’re ten times stronger than they had been before.

He just couldn’t stop thinking about Keith’s laugh, or the way his eye would crinkle slightly when he smiled, or about how soft his lips were even if they were chapped, or how good it felt to have his tongue in his mouth—

He shook his head as he continued walking down random streets. Lance had no set destination in mind he just wanted to clear his head. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working and Lance found himself thinking about Keith the whole time.

Lance knew how Keith felt, Keith had basically told him that night after the party. And Lance knew that he had feelings for Keith, so there was only one thing stopping Lance from being with Keith.

And it was Allura.

Lance had became close to Allura within the mouth they’ve been dating. She was overall a really great person, but it always felt like there was something missing it their relationship. Lance cared for Allura and wanted her to be happy, but it was clear to Lance that he wasn’t the person for that.

His legs must of known what he was planning before he did because without realizing it Lance found himself outside Allura’s apartment building. Lance stopped and stared up at the tall building suddenly feeling extremely small. Lance swallowed and made his way into the building. Lance had been here a few times before, but never before had he felt so out of place.

Lance made it up to Allura’s floor and walked to her apartment door, knocking twice before waiting. It was a minute later Allura threw up the door her eyes widening. “Lance?”

Lance smiled shyly. “Hey.”

Allura held the door open. “Come in, everyone’s been really worried about you.” Lance stepped inside scratching the back of his neck. “What exactly happened?” she asked shutting the door.

“Well, it’s a long story,” he said. “But the short of it is, everyone got into an argument on someone’s porch and they almost called the police.” Allura’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?” He nodded to confirm. “Wow,” she said. “Sounds like that was fun.” Lance shrugged.

“Things got heated with Keith’s mother so… yeah.”

“Oh no, did they get and really bad argument?” she asked.

Lance smiled awkwardly and stared at the ground. “Actually it was me and Keith’s mother that get in an argument.” Lance took a deep breath, now or never. “Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you—”

“Wait,” Allura said. Lance froze as she continued. “Wait. There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while.”

Lance raised his brow. “Okay?”

Allura swallowed nervously. “I think we should break up.” Lance’s eyes widened and she continued frantically, “Please just hear me out.” Lance was quiet, silently willing her to continue. She took a deep breath. “Let’s be honest with each other, Lance. We both cheated on each other.”

Lance’s mouth fell open. “What are you—

She gave him a pointed look. “Come on, Lance. You can’t tell me nothing happened that night you took Keith home.” Lance snapped his mouth shut. “I’m not mad!” she told him quickly. Allura sighed. “Look, Lance, I love hanging out with you and your friends, but there’s been something lacking with our relationship.” Her eyes scanned over Lance. “And I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”

Lance sighed. “Yeah, I’ve felt it too,” he admitted.

“Lance this is going to sound cliché, but I still want to be your friend.” She place a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve never really fit in with the people I’ve meet at college, but you and your friends have made me feel like a part of something. And I don’t want you to think that this is just one of those times where people say they want to be friends but don’t mean it. I do mean it. Your an amazing person, and there’s someone out there for you.” She smiled. “And think we both know who that is.”

Lance smiled. “Allura, you just said everything I wanted to say except ten times better.” Allura laughed and Lance found himself laughing along with her. But then something dawned on him. “Wait, you said we both cheated on each other. Who were you talking about?”

Allura looked away blushing a timid smile on her lips. “Shiro.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Shiro—!”

“You can’t be mad,” she said.

Lance held up his hands. “I’m not mad!” he reassured. “I’m just surprised that’s all!”

Allura pushed some stray hair from her face. “Well, I wasn’t expecting it neither.”

It was Lance’s turn to place a hand on her shoulder. “If I had to choose anyone I would have wanted you to cheat on me with it would be him.”

Allura smirked. “Is this the equivalent to a blessing?”

Lance nodded. “Yes, yes it is.” The two double over laughing. “Alright,” Lance said after a while. “Are we good?”

Allura smiled and nodded. “We’re good.”

“So if I were to show up to Christmas tomorrow with Keith you wouldn’t be mad?”

She shook her head. “As long as you don’t mind if I’m with Shiro.”

“Deal,” Lance said.

Allura opened the door and shooed him out. “Now get out of here, and find Keith.”

Lance smiled. “Thank you, Allura,” he said before he turned and made his way to the elevator.

Time to find Keith.

 

 

It was dark out now. Keith was standing on the dock as snow gently fell from the sky. Normally Keith came here when he had a bad day, and while Keith was worried about Lance (who had yet to contact him) Keith was happy things with his mother were getting better.

He still had a lot of built up anger, but ever hearing his mother's explanation he was feeling better about the whole situation. It would take some time, but things seemed to be looking up. If only—

“Keith.”

He turned around at the sound of his name and saw Lance standing a few feet behind him. He was wearing his normal winter jacket and a blue scarf. He wasn’t wearing a hat which meant soft snowflakes were getting caught in his hair.

Keith was suddenly getting a déjà vu feeling.

“Lance,” Keith said. “When have you been?”

Lance shrugged and waved his hand around. “You know around.”

“Why didn’t you answer my calls, or anyone’s calls?”

Lance came up and leaned against the railing of the dock. “I just needed to clear my head,” he told Keith. Keith didn’t know what to say in response to that so they fell into silence. They looked out over the frozen lake which was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. Keith snuck a glance at Lance. His hair was blowing slightly in the wind and snowflakes were catching on his eyelashes.

“Christmas is tomorrow,” Lance whispered beside Keith.

He nodded. “Yeah, it is,” Keith replied.

Lance turned to Keith. “So what do you want?”

Keith fiddled with a loose string on his coat. “A little late to be buying Christmas gifts, isn’t it?”

“You never told me you wanted something, but I feel bad. So tell me what you want? I’ll get you anything.”

Keith tilted his head. “Anything?”

Lance nodded firmly. “Anything.”

Keith looked back out over the frozen lake. “There is this one thing…” he found himself saying despite knowing it was a bad idea.

Lance leaned closer like Keith was going to whisper a secret to him. “Tell me.”

Keith quickly turned away from Lance’s blue gaze. Those beautiful royal blue eyes made it impossible for him to think clearly. “Nevermind, it’s nothing.” Keith shouldn’t have said anything, what was he thinking?

Lance stepped a little closer to Keith bumping his shoulder playfully. “Come on,” he pressed. “I want to do something for you.”

Keith looked at Lance, his eyes hopeful. “Really? Anything?”

Lance straightened and nodded again. “Just name it.”

Keith turned fully to Lance. He took a step forward, their chest inches apart. Keith moved his gaze upward, they were so close that their breath mingled together.

They shouldn’t be this close. _Keith_ shouldn’t be this close to Lance. Lance was _dating_ someone. And yet Keith couldn’t will himself to back away. Lance didn’t back away neither. Why aren’t they backing away? Why wasn’t Lance shoving him away?

Lance leaned down closer to Keith and brushed his nose against the soft skin of his cheek. Keith’s body tensed, and he clenched his fist tightly. Their lips were dangerously close.

“Tell me what you want,” Lance whispered, his breath warm against the sensitive skin of Keith’s lips.

Keith knees were weakening and his eyes fluttered shut. Lance was so close. Too close for someone who’s taken. Too close for someone who was supposed to be your _friend_. But Keith didn’t care. He couldn’t will himself to care anymore. The only thing that mattered was Lance.

Keith swallowed his throat dry as he spoke the three letters he’s held inside for so long.

“You.”

Those three letters were all it took. Lance leaned forward closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft, tender and nothing special a first, just simple lip on lip. Lance reached up to cup Keith’s face in his hands and pulled him closer as he began moving his lips against Keith’s. Keith’s knees felt like jello and he reached up to grip Lance’s jacket before he collapsed.

Kissing Lance was an experience, one that Keith’s wanted to relive over and over again. His lips were mind numbingly soft leaving Keith breathless like had ran for miles.

Lance parted their kiss, but didn’t back away. He leaned his forehead against Keith’s as they both regain their breath.

“Holt shit,” Keith breathed. “That was better than I imagined.”

Lance smirked. “You’ve imagined kissing me before?”

Keith frowned. “Shut up, McClain.”

Lance chuckled. “No shame,” he said. “Beside, this isn’t the first time we’ve kissed.”

“What?” Keith asked. “When?”

“That night I took you home drunk,” Lance said. “We kissed then.”

“We did?” Keith asked in horror.

“Yeah.”

“But that would mean you cheated on—” Keith cut himself off and his face paled. “Shit,” he muttered as he pulled away from Lance. “Lance, oh my god I am so sorry. Shit, I shouldn’t have—”

Lance grabbed his wrist. “Keith calm down, you don’t have to worry about Allura. We broke up.”

Keith froze. “When did that happen?” he asked.

Lance thought it over for a moment. “About an hour ago.”

Keith nodded, then he thought it over and his body tensed. “Lance, you not using me as a rebound are you?” Keith asked his heart dropping.

“What? No!” Lance exclaimed. “No, no, no, no!” Lance cupped Keith’s face. “Keith that’s not what this is at all, I swear to you.”

Keith felt himself relaxed slightly. “Then what is it?”

Lance sighed. “It’s me finally realizing what an idiot I’ve been.” Keith raised his brow. “Keith, I like you,” Lance said. “I pretty sure I’ve liked you for some time now, but I didn’t want to acknowledge it. Everything that has happened this past week has helped me to see what I was turning a blind eye too.” Lance smiled and rubbed his thumb over Keith’s cheek. “You’re the one I want to be with.”

By the time Lance’s had stopped talking Keith’s eyes were the size of saucers. Lance chuckled at his expression. Keith swallowed and turned away from Lance’s gaze.

“Hey, don’t be like this,” Lance teased.

“I hate you,” Keith mumbled. Lance leaned down and kissed Keith’s cheek.

“No, you don’t.”

He shoved at Lance. “Shut up, asshole.” Lance stumbled back as he laughed quietly. Keith tilted his head at him. “So, how does Allura feel about this?” He asked.

Lance leaned back up against the railing. “She totally cool with it in fact she broke up with me for Shiro.”

“Shiro?” Keith asked in disbelief. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, I was surprised too. Apparently she also cheated on me, but it’s cool. We’re cool.”

Keith nodded along with Lance’s words. “That’s good,” he said not knowing how else to respond.

Lance smirked and took a step closer to Keith. “Soooo?”

Keith raised his brow. “Soooo what?” he asked.

“Are we actually going to do this?” Lance questioned. “You know, the whole dating thing?”

Keith was quiet for a moment before he reached forward, grabbed Lance’s jacket pulling him against him, and kissing him furiously.

“Do you even have to ask?” Keith asked as they parted.

Lance chuckled. “So is that a yes?”

“Of course it is dumbass,” Keith said pulling Lance in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

**Christmas Day**

 

“I called it!”

“I’d like to take credit are their relationship.”

“Actually, I was the one who made it possible.”

“I brought up the idea when the two for them were to stupid to realize what was painfully obvious.”

“Yeah, but I broke up with Lance so I’m going to take the credit.”

“You guys are embarrassing him,” Lance said from his spot next to Keith. Keith had buried his face in his hands a while ago to hide his red face, but Lance could see the red on his neck and ears. It was cute.

“Keith gets embarrassed by everything,” Pidge said from her spot on the floor. “Where are Shiro and Hunk?” She whined loudly.

“Yeah,” Matt complained who was also laying down on the ground with Pidge. “I want to open presents!”

Lance checked his phone for the time. “They have exactly three minutes before noon and we can start without them.”

“What are you talking about?” Allura asked in confusion from the larger couch. Keith’s mother sat down next to her equally as confused.

“It’s a tradition,” Keith said after his face wasn’t as red anymore. “We always start opening presents at exactly noon. No earlier and no later.”

Pidge snored. “Remember that one time Lance was still in the shower?”

“That wasn’t funny,” Lance said. “I had to finish my shower in under a minute.”

Keith snickered. “That was really funny.”

“It wasn’t funny when he come in with his hair soaking wet and splashed me with water,” Matt muttered.

“No, that was also funny,” Keith told him. Pidge laughed along with Keith. Lance leaned down and dramatically draped himself over Keith.

“Betrayed by own boyfriend,” he wailed in fake hurt. Keith shoved against Lance, but that resulted in Lance pushing back harder.

Keith huffed. “Lance, get off,” he groaned.

“Not until you take my side, your my boyfriend now and you have to take my side. It’s in my boyfriend contact.”

“I didn’t signed shit,” Keith said.

Lance smirked. “You sealed the deal when you kissed me last night.” Keith felt his cheeks flush and he shoved at Lance causing him to tumble off the couch.

“Asshole,” Keith mumbled. Keith heard the front door open and in came Shiro and Hunk. Pidge checked her phone.

“A minute to spare boys,” she said waving her phone in the air. Hunk shed his winter attire and went to sit down next to Pidge on the floor while Shiro went to sit next to Allura who smiled timidly up at him.

“I blame Lance entirety,” Hunk said. Keith raised his brow.

“How can it be Lance’s fault?” Keith asked.

“Can we open presents now?” Lance asked from where he lied on the floor under Keith’s feet.

“Yes, please!” Pidge exclaimed going and grabbing the first present from under the tree.

“Wait,” Shiro said. Pidge turned and glared at him. “I have announcement.” Shiro sat up with a smile on his face.

“Well, what is it?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, don’t keep us waiting,” Pidge said bouncing excitedly.

Shiro’s smile was wide as he said, “My five year contract is up.” Everyone’s eyes widened. “I’m coming back home.”

It was quiet for a moment before Pidge screamed and launched herself at Shiro. Lance was close behind her a huge smile now gracing his face. Hunk was smiling and some tears pooled in his eyes as he also went to hug Shiro. Matt jumped up and joined the hug. Allura was smiling as Shiro grabbed her and pulled her into the hug. Keith’s mother was smiling seeming happy for everyone. And Keith was speechless, Shiro was coming back? Permanently? For real?

Lance reached over and grabbed Keith’s wrist. “Will you get in here?” he said pulling Keith to his feet.

“Is this real?” Keith asked.

Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair. “You’re getting your roommate back,” he said. Keith didn’t think this day could get any better.

 

 

“That’s all the presents from under the tree,” Pidge said. After a half an hour of opening presents they finally got through everything and now they had a mess of wrapping paper and boxes to clean up.

Hunk stood up and dusted the wrapping paper off of him. “I’m going to go get a trash bag.” Hunk turned to leave giving Lance a quick look before he left.

Lance smiled. “I’ll help!” Lance jumped over the back of the couch and followed Hunk out of the room. Hunk rolled his eyes at his friends tactics.

“What so exciting about getting a trash bag?” Mari asked as she admired the gift in her hand. Keith told Lance that morning that he had patched things up with his mom which resulted in Lance dragging him to go last minute Christmas shopping. Neither of them knew what she might want so most of the time they spent looking was just them messing around at the Walmart until Lance spotted the “perfect” gift. It was a small red glass statue of a lioness and her cub. Keith liked it, but not had much as he liked the way Lance’s face light up when he saw it.

His mom seemed to also like it, so that was good.

“Lance gets excited by every little thing,” Shiro said. Shiro was sitting next to Allura his arm around her shoulder, apparently after breaking up with Lance Allura went to speak to Shiro. Their talk seemed to have gone as well as Keith’s and Lance’s. Keith was happy for them.

“Keith! You have another present!” Keith turned and saw Hunk pushing a large box into the living room.

Keith’s eyes widened. “My God that’s huge.”

“Who’s that from?” Shiro asked.

Keith stood up and examined the box. “I have no idea.”

“Well, open it,” Pidge said. Keith examined the box more thoroughly and found a small red string. Keith grabbed the string and pulled on it. The string ripped the wrapping paper and the tape from the box which was nice and convenient. Once the string was pulled completely Keith grabbed the edge of the box and began to lift them.

“Surprise!”

Keith jumped back as Lance shot out from inside the box. His hand went to his chest as his heartbeat increased.

“What the fuck!” Keith exclaimed. He could hear the sounds of Pidge and Matt’s laughter from behind him. Keith’s eyes scanned over Lance. He was smiling that radiant smile. He had changed shirt and was now wear a green sweater that had a red ribbon designed like a traditional Christmas gift and tied around his head like a headband was a red ribbon. He looked ridiculously cute.

“Did you fucking tape your into a box?” he said in partial disbelief.

Lance gave him a pointed looked. “I’m not the dumb, Keith. The box has no bottom.”

Keith covered his mouth trying to conceal his stupid love sick grin. “Why did you do this?”

Lance smiled and leaned closer to Keith a smirk on his lips. “Because I wanted to give you the one thing you asked for.” Lance tilted his head slightly. “Mind telling me what is was again?”

Keith smiled and grabbed Lance’s shirt pulling him in for a long drawn out kiss. Keith could feel Lance smile against his lips. He was so happy in the moment. After weeks of watching Lance be with someone else Keith was finally able to feel content. Shiro was coming back for good, his mom wanted to be a part of his life, and Lance was finally his.

For the first time in a long time Keith said those three letters with all the love he had been desperately hiding.

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! I'm so happy that you got to the end of my first official fan-fic!! It was pretty short I know, but my next story will be longer so if you're interested stay tuned for that. I just wanted to end by saying thank you so much for giving my story a chance in means the world to me. I'm a new writer so the fact that you chose to read, leave kudos, and comment makes me so happy. So thank you!! 
> 
> Also, Merry Late Christmas and I hope you all have an amazing 2018!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was days 12 through 7 I hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> Keith's Diabolo Tricks in Order of Performance:  
> The Elevator: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyRpgFn-_t8  
> Around the Leg: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IZ-3RdXtso  
> Gyro Rotation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIbWkvItYXw


End file.
